ProjeKto Rock
by NenaOrion
Summary: Hola soy Harry Potter y les presento a mi banda de Rock... Una historia en un mundo alterno donde los padres de Harry, Sirius, Tonks y Remus viven. Esta interesante y ojala les guste! y que viva Harry Potter y el ROCK! Reviews plizzzzz!
1. Conciendo a la Banda

**Bueno este nuevo projecto ojala les guste es un Harry/Ginny (no neto?? no me habia dado cuenta) es una historia alterna donde todos viven felices y contentos solo que lo queria mezclar con una de mis mas grandes paciones... la musica. bueno en fin me despido y no se olviden de pasar a mi otro fic que ya vamos en el capitulo 23 y creo que todavia le falta un poco mas... necesito que los bebes de Alexa nazcan pero ya!!!!! ejem en fin ojala lo disfruten y me den su opinion... Gracias!!!! **

* * *

**E**stoy nervioso y no se por que si no es la primera vez que lo hago… siento que esta vez va a ser distinto. A pesar de estar acompañado por mis amigos me falta algo y no se que es eso… no me gusta estar en la incertidumbre. Llevo mas de 15 minutos en silencio mientras que mis compañeros discuten no se que cosa y la verdad no me interesa… se ríen y no se si es conmigo o de mi, quisiera regresar a la realidad pero no puedo, algo me lo impide… necesito saber con urgencia que es este sentimiento tanto de gozo como de miedo a enfrentarme a todo y a todos. Gracias amiga por transportarme a la realidad.

- Harry ¿me pones atención o me pones atención?- una chica castaña, ojos cafés, pelo embarañado, esbelta, estatura media y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y una actitud de militar a pie de guerra. Hermione Granger… mi mejor amiga

- ¿eh?... perdón me quede pensando- voltee de repente hacia ella y la penetre con mis ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

- pues mas te vale que sea acerca de esta noche por que todavia hay mucho que preparar…- y volteando a ver a otro de mis compañeros añadió- y tu Ron Weasley mas te vale que te apures o si no te la vas a ver conmigo te lo advierto-

- si mama- el chico en cuestión bufo divertido. Ron Weasley… pelirrojo, ojos azules penetrantes, alto… el mas alto de todos, divertido y sobre todo leal, mi mejor amigo.

**T**odos los demas nos empezamos a reir pues ese par era todo un caso… si acertaron Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger… upssss quise decir Weasley, marido y mujer. Casados desde hace un año y medio y viviendo muy felices.

- ya Granger no te me sulfures y relájate ¿quieres?... me pones nervioso… todo va a salir de maravillas- contesto otro de mis compañeros un rubio, ojos grises, con una mirada matadora, alto, fornido y con un porte de chulería que le causaba espasmos de egolatría aguda… Draco Malfoy

- pues mas te vale que salga todo bien por que si no el que se va a sulfurar vas a ser tu pero por la paliza que te voy a dar- lo amenazo la castaña creando la risa de todos los presentes hasta la de ella

- vamos ´Mione relájate todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos y no va a ver ni un falla relájate- Neville Longbottom, un chico tímido, valla el mas tímido de todos nosotros, alto, ojos cafés claros, mirada bondadosa y muy lindo… valla lo que dicen todas, yo no.

- ufff con ustedes no se puede… por cierto y ¿Blasie?- Hermione rodó los ojos

- pues me dijo que iba a estar con Ross pero la verdad es que no sabría decirte con exactitud- informo Neville mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa

- hay esa mujer me lo va a volver mas loco de lo que esta y no estoy para eso y menos cuando estoy em…- pero de repente se cayo y se ruborizo a mas no poder y solo de esa manera tuvo la atención de todos

- ¿estas que?- pregunto su marido poniéndola nerviosa

- este… nada, solo nerviosa… si eso nerviosa-

- anda Granger dinos que te pasa, por que es imposible que estés nerviosa asi como a si- ni idea por que pero Draco era el único que la llamaba por su apellido de soltera

- eh… no por nada, por nada- la pobre no sabia donde meterse y menos rodeada entre cuatro hombres.

**R**on se le quedo viendo con la ceja levantada mientras ponia una cara seria que muy pero muy pocas veces se veía en el. La castaña no sabia que hacer y me mando una mirada de ayuda pero yo tambien quería saber el motivo asi es que se quedo con las ganas.

- Hermione nos estas asustando ya dinos- el pobre de Nev (asi le pusimos todos) al igual que todos se veía preocupado

- Hermione Granger tu y tu bocota- suspiro derrotada y se volvió a sonrojar dejándonos a todos en ascuas

- ¿ya lo vas a decir o no?- Ron estaba mas que impaciente

- ufff que desesperados… tenia pensado decírselos, sobre todo a ti Ron, después de la presentación de hoy pero yo y mi bocota…- suspiro de nuevo y se sentó enfrente de unos de los espejos y susurro- voy a ser mama-

**L**os cuatro nos quedamos en estado de shock agudo pues nuestra amiga y manager estaba ¿embarazada?... Wow eso era ¿sorprendente?... veo como a Ron se le va el color de cara y le regresa en cuestión de segundos y por lo que veo Hermione ya esta preparada para esa reacción por que se levanto y lo abrazo dejándolo con las defensas por el suelo.

- ´Mione va a tener un bebe… un bebe… ´Mione embarazada- Draco procesaba la información por todos y de repente brinco del sillón y abrazo a Ron y a Hermione muy contento – Felicidades- y déjeme decirles que Draco pecaba de todo menos de ser una persona muy expresiva

**Y**o tambien me alegre, al igual que Nev, y fuimos a unirnos al abrazo fue asi como nos encontró Blasie… que frunció el ceño a ver tan calido abrazo

- ¿eh me perdí de algo?- Blasie Zabinni, un tipo alto, moreno, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, tenia una belleza inigualable y con un porte demasiado fino pero sin ganarle a Draco

- de mucho… ´Mione esta embarazada- al igual que todos… ejem casi todos, Blasie se alegro mucho y fue a felicitarla pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando por fin el lento de mi amigo reacciono

- ¿UN BEBE?... Y HASTA AHORITA TENIAS PLANEADO DECIRMELO ¿CUANTO TIENES?- todos los demas nos quedamos de a seis a pesar de conocerlo… miren Ron es una persona muy llena de cambios de humor, como puede estar bien contento como puede enojarse hasta perder la razón de todo. Se separo con un poco de brusquedad de su esposa, que lo tenía abrazado

- pues… pues… mas de un mes casi dos- contesto tímidamente Hermione y a pesar de darme pena yo estaba de parte de Ron pues por que se lo decia hasta ahorita… pero valla no era mi asunto asi es que me quede calladito pues asi me veo mas bonito… ejem bueno siempre

- ¿QUE?... Y NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ¿PUES QUE TE CREES?- Ron si que estaba enojado y por lo mismo les mande una mirada a los otros tres para que saliéramos de ahí lo mas pronto posible por que se estaba armando una grande.

**L**os otros tres me entendieron y poco a poco fuimos retrocediendo hacia la puerta y lo más rápido posible salimos de ahí. En cuanto nos vimos fuera del alcance del enojo de Ron, nos empezamos a reir con ganas, hasta los técnicos se nos quedaban viendo raro… ¿Qué por que me ven asi?... ¿Qué nunca les mencione que los cinco formábamos un grupo de rock?... pues asi es… Draco Malfoy, baterista. Neville Longbottom, guitarrista y efectos especiales… Blasie Zabinni, bajista… Ron Weasley, guitarra eléctrica y coro… y yo, Harry Potter, Vocalista principal. Creanme que los instrumentos no solo lo mío, de chico tuve clases de violín pero mi padre se desespero tanto por que yo no aprendía que mejor me dejo escoger lo que yo quisiera y escogí canto… no canto muy mal las rancheras, pero eso ya lo verán… mas bien lo escucharan. Pero en fin seguíamos en que somos un grupo de rock llamado "PROJEKT REVOLUTION" ni me pregunten de donde salio por que la verdad no sabría decirles, Hermione tuvo la idea, es mas ella fue la causante de todo este embrollo y la cosa estuvo mas o menos asi...

**L**os siete nos conocimos en la universidad. Draco, Ron yo compartíamos cuarto asi es que no nos quedaba mas que soportarnos. Draco venia de una muy buena familia de negocios asi es que eran conocidos los Malfoy y mas cuando querías irte de vacaciones… tenían una cadena hotelera a lo largo y ancho del continente, era el mayor de los dos herederos… su hermana Cristiané es dos años menor que ella. Ron pues venia de una familia no muy humilde pero si demasiado grande, era el sexto hermano hombre de la familia… Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George (gemelos), Ron y su hermana la más chica, Ginny… a ella no la conozco por que creo que creció con sus abuelos y más por ser la única mujer después de varias generaciones en que solo nacían puros hombres… ¿familia muy rara no creen? Su madre es ama de casa y su padre trabajaba en un centro comercial. Y pues que les puedo decir de mí… hijo de James y Lily Potter… mi padre una gran figura dentro de los deportes y mi madre tiene un cargo muy importante dentro del gobierno… la mano derecha del presidente. Mi hermana Kasandra, un año menor que yo… (por cierto yo tengo 23 al igual que Neville y Blasie) estudia pero en la universidad que esta fuera de la ciudad, yo no se por que demonios mi padre la dejo irse para allá, que no ven a si no puedo protegerla, bueno en fin el mes que sigue la voy a ver después de dos meses de larga separación (no me critiquen por querer proteger a mi hermana)… y mi hermanito John tiene apenas 13 años por lo tanto todavia vive bajo la proteccion de mis padres.

**P**ues esos éramos nosotros tres… después se unieron Blasie y Hermione. Los papas de Blasie eran amigos de los Malfoy solo que ellos vivían en Francia pero después llego a Londres a terminar sus estudios, a el no le conozco ningún hermano por lo que supongo que es hijo único, bueno eso es lo que creo por que no nos a querido platicar nada de ese asunto y pues Hermione se hizo novia de Ron… se conocieron en la clase de historia, en la única que no estábamos todos juntos. Hija de dentistas aunque solo vivía con su madre por que su padre habia muerto un año antes de que ella entrara a la universidad… y para que vean de ella si se que es hija única. Después entro a la escena Neville y eso por que en un descuido le tiro el almuerzo a Draco, valla todavia me acuerdo de esa escena y me dan ganas de carcajearme. Neville era, es y seguirá siendo muy tímido, su padre trabaja en las fuerzas armadas del país, es capitán del ejercito y su madre es ama de casa, tiene un hermano pero es mas grande que el por tres años, casado y con un hijo.

**P**or azares del destino los cinco, bueno los seis tomamos clase de música… yo lo hice por que me gustaba toda esa onda. Me acuerdo que Draco, Hermione y yo nos sentamos en la parte de hasta delante y los otros tres hasta atrás, Ron por ser un vago, Neville por ser demasiado tímido y Blasie por ser nuevo en el país. De ahí nos empezamos a llevar mas y pues por lo tanto me lleve mucho mejor con el rubio y el pelirrojo. Después de varias semanas nos habíamos vuelto inseparables y en una ocasión estábamos los seis sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería y mientras Hermione le ayudaba a Neville con un proyecto de no se que cosa, salio a relucir el talento de cada uno. Me acuerdo que me puse a tararear una canción de mi grupo de rock preferido, Nirvana. Draco me siguió pero con el ritmo mientras pegaba en la mesa con los palillos chinos, que después agarro dos tenedores… Ron que estaba afinando su guitarra eléctrica, luego… luego nos siguió. Los otros tres se nos quedaron viendo al igual que todos en la cafetería. A mi no me gustaba mucho llamar la atención pero la música era mi pasión y me deje llevar por ella… cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar. Creanme que hasta yo me impresione de lo bien que cantaba… Hermione se nos quedo viendo muy atenta y la sonrisa que se le formo en el rostro me dio muy mala espina. Cuando terminamos todo la cafetería se lleno de aplausos, yo la verdad me cohibí pero Draco hasta se paro en su asiento y empezó a hacer reverencia, Ron solo se ruborizo pero de ahí no paso. Después de un rato de euforia todo eso se acabo y todo quedo más o menos normal… pero Hermione no nos quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿me podrías decir por que te nos quedas viendo asi?... ¿Qué te gustamos?... dilo y podríamos hacer una orgía los cuatro y si Neville y Blasie se animan pues que mejor- claro ese comentario solo podría ser de Draco, y es que asi era… una de las personas mas directas en toda la universidad, llegaba a intimidar pero ese efecto no ejercía en ´Mione

- Malfoy contigo ni a la puerta de la cafetería, y creeme que si tuviera ganas de estar en una orgía, por razones de inteligencia tu no estarías incluida en ella… mi salud mental me sirve mas que la física y contigo a un lado mi cerebro sufre daños irremediables- Hermione no bajo ni un segundo la mirada y esto hizo bufar a Draco pues sabia que lo habia callado y por eso los demas presentes nos empezamos a reir, ya después de un rato de diversión yo seguí con la platica

- ya hablando enserio Hermione ¿Por qué esa sonrisa maquiavélica?-

- bueno es solo una idea, no les estoy diciendo que lo hagan, no quiero que se exalten ni nada por el estilo, solo se me vino a la cabeza cuando empezaron todo este numerito pero…- la chica si que estaba nerviosa por que dijo todo eso en menos de tres segundos, se oye imposible pero fue cierto

- Hermione ve al grano quieres… me desesperas con tanto verbo- Ron la corto

- bueno solo estaba pensando que por que no forman una banda, con el talento de los cinco seria chido- valla nos dejo con la boca hasta el suelo- valla no hablen todos al mismo tiempo que no les entiendo- ironizo la chica mientras cerraba de un golpe el libro y se cruzaba de brazos

- ¿pero que dices?... una banda- Blasie sonrió incrédulo

- si una banda- en la cara de la chica habia incredulidad al igual que en la de todos

- pues fíjense que la idea no es tan descabellada- Draco se lo estaba pensando muy bien

- ufff Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan- Ron rodó los ojos pero prosiguió- además ¿una banda de que?-

- pues Ronald ¿de que mas? de rock… es lo que mas le gusta a ustedes cinco-

- pero…- Neville trato de replicar pero la castaña no lo dejo

- miren píenselo, prueben y si no pues ni modo pero creo que hacen un buen equipo y podría dar resultado…- Hermione iba a seguir pero en eso se acercaron varias chicas de nuestro año y cortaron la conversación

- ¿es cierto que dicen que ustedes tienen una banda de rock?- preguntó una de las chavas mas populares de la escuela… Lavender Brown, la típica niña fresa, rubia, ojos azules, la mejor vestida y novia del capitán del equipo del football americano… Adrián Black, si era mi primo e hijo de mi padrino… Sirius Black. No nos llevábamos mal pero casi no nos veíamos.

- em… no ¿Por qué?- pregunté yo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien era

- ¿tu eres el primo de Adrián verdad?- me pregunto mi ¿prima?

- bueno si…- conteste cohibido y me pase una mano por mi rebelde cabello. Una de las chicas se me quedo viendo con cara de boba pero no le hice caso creo que se llama Cho

- pero a mi me dijeron que sabian tocar… es que necesitábamos una banda para el próximo baile pero nadie se ah animado. Por favor no sean malitos y ayúdenos es lo único que nos falta- la chica hizo un puchero pero viendo a Ron por lo que Hermione bufo indignada mientras esperaba la respuesta de nosotros

- pues por que no… perfecto seremos la banda que toque en el baile que por cierto ¿Cuándo es?- afirmo el rubio muy seguro hasta que le dijeron la fecha

- dentro de tres semanas- afirmo una chica oriental, buen cuerpo, ojos negros, cabello negro, y por lo que vi era porrista

- valla… esta bien les ayudaremos- volvió a afirma Draco pero esta vez un poco inseguro pero convenció a las chicas.

**E**stas se despidieron mas alegres de lo normal y Lavender se despidio con un guiño… valla Ron se a de ver sentido muy orgulloso pues fue para el. Tan concentrados estábamos en las chicas que no nos dimos cuenta como la cara de Hermione enrojecía de coraje hasta el punto de arrugar su trabajo de Historia que por cierto ya habia terminado desde una semana atrás.

- Valla esta bien les ayudaremos- imito la voz de Draco con un acento cómico pero nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca y menos al verla asi- son un quinteto de estupidos… ¿Cómo cuando yo les dije la idea me tomaron de loca? Ah pero si, viene esa flaca desnutrida, peliteñida y ofrecida a pedirles un favor y no hay trabas para que le digan que si… pues saben que váyanse a la mierda con sus grupito de porristas yo… me largo de aquí… quinteto de ofrecidos ahhhhhhhh los odio- y sin mas le aventó el libro a Neville, agarro sus cosas y salio de la cafetería echa una bala que hasta derribo a uno de los chavos mas gordos y robustos de la escuela, y déjenme decirles que ella era muy bajita y muy menudita para su edad.

**N**os quedamos plasmados los seis y como si estuviéramos conectados, nos paramos al mismo tiempo y salimos detrás de ella olvidándonos de todo lo demas… pero fue inútil no la pudimos encontrar en ningún lado, hasta fuimos a su casa pero su madre nos dijo que ella le habia hablado para decirle que se quedaría con una compañera para hacer un trabajo pero nosotros no le conocíamos ninguna amiga, compañeras si pero con quien se juntaba y hacia trabajos era con nosotros y punto. Nos dimos por vencidos y nos fuimos a dormir, ya mañana la encontraríamos pero no nos quiso hablar en todo el maldito día ni por que Draco, que era un panchero, le hizo una escenita en plena clase de educación física hincándosele y revolcándose. Solo lo vio, alzo la cara y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más. Ron era el mas desesperado, pues aunque lo negara, se habia enamorado irremediablemente de la chica mas estudiosa de todo el colegio… la siguió por todo el día pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Asi pasamos una semana en la cual yo compuse una canción y empezamos a ensayar. Quedamos de acuerdo que solo cantaríamos unas dos o tres de nosotros y las demas serian de las que mas nos gustaran de nuestros artistas preferidos, pues era muy poco tiempo para crear todo un espectáculo.

**H**abíamos tomado prestado el apartamento de Blasie como cuartel general y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al llegar y encontrar parada en la puerta a Hermione Granger con una sonrisa nerviosa y una carpeta llena de papeles. No le dimos ni tiempo de pronunciar la "a" cuando corrimos y la abrazamos muy contentos, pues se habia convertido una parte importante del grupo. La chica solo bajo la mirada cohibida pero no dejamos que dijera nada y la hicimos pasar al apartamento. Se quedo callada y con la cabeza gacha, fue cuando la abrase y le di fuerzas.

- vamos ´Mione siéntate- Blasie le ofreció comodidad y ella la acepto (por cierto desde esa vez ese apodo se le quedo a Hermione)

**T**an concentrados estábamos que no nos dimos cuentas a que hora desapareció Draco de la escena hasta que llego con un bowl de palomitas y unos vasos. Nos quedamos viendo con cara de circunstancias pero el no le tomo importancia.

- claro Malfoy estas en tu casa ya sabes – ironizo Blasie haciéndonos reir a los demas

- gracias amigo… ¿quieres?- le ofreció de las palomitas mientras se metía un puñado a la boca

- ufff nel no quiero-

- bueno vamos al grano y ensayemos- Ron se dispuso a empezar pero la voz de Hermione lo paro

- ¿y ya saben el nombre de la banda?- pregunto indecisa pero capto la atención de todos, hasta de Draco que se quedo con la mano a medio camino hacia su boca

- pues… no lo habíamos pensado- Neville acepto en un murmullo

- si lo se es por eso que eh pensado en algunos nombres… solo espero que alguno les guste-

- bueno habla…- Draco reanudo su tarea… comerse sus palomitas de maíz

- bueno pues podría ser "The Phoenix" pero no ese no me convence del todo…- nos dijo unos cuantos nombres mas pero ninguno me gusto en lo personal hasta que por fin llego a uno que capto mi atención- … y tambien "PROJEKT REVOLUTION" creí que como era rock pues iba mas conforme a esto pero creo que no…- se corrigió al ver l cara de todos, por lo que vi no solo a mi me gustaba el nombre

- no… no… ese esta perfecto. A mi me late- admitió el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la nuca

- pues a mi tambien…- dijo Nev y los demas admitimos

- pues perfecto, ese nombre les gusta… ese nombre se queda- la chica de pronto abrió la carpeta y por fin vi que era- bueno pues yo no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas pero tengo mas o menos como 5 canciones escritas por mi… no soy buena lo admito pero puse todo mi esfuerzo. No les estoy diciendo que las canten solo… solo quería ayudar un poco- Draco le quito la carpeta de la mano y se olvido por completo de sus palomitas… que por cierto entre Ron y yo no las acabamos

**D**espués de un largo silencio, que Draco utilizo para revisar las canciones, el rubio alzo la vista y se quedo callado supongo que tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

- valla pues que te puedo decir… esto… esto…- Draco no sabia que decir y Ron un tanto desesperado le arrebato las notas

- si lo se no soy muy buena pero no importa con lo que tengan us…- pero Hermione fue callada por el grito de Ron

- Pero que demonios… esto esta perfecto- Ron me paso la carpeta y empecé a leerla. Realmente esa chica era todo un cofre lleno de sorpresas… eran realmente buenas

- eso era exactamente lo que iba yo a decir pero no encontré la palabra correcta-

- a ver- Neville y Blasie se acercaron y leyeron lo mismo que yo – valla, es perfecto, pues no se diga mas empecemos- desde ahí todo empezó.

**E**l baile fue todo un éxito y todavia se nos recuerda por eso… desde ese día "PROJEKT REVOLUTION" nació y su creadora fue Hermione Granger… Manager de la Banda. Los seis somos muy unidos, casi nunca nos separamos. Y pues ahí estábamos, una vez mas dando pero ya un concierto en el auditorio de la ciudad, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a ese rollo pero de todos modos los nervios no faltaban. Los cuatro salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí, fuimos a tomarnos un cafecito en lo que Ron y ´Mione arreglaban sus diferencias, yo estaba mas que seguro que Ron no podia enojarse con ella por mucho tiempo asi es que muy preocupado no estaba. Estábamos platicando de cosas tribales cuando sentí unos brazos en mi cuello, no se por que pero reaccione de una manera un poco rara para como soy yo. Me zafe con mucha brusquedad y me voltee a ver quien osaba en abrazarme asi… solté un bufido cuando me di cuenta de quien era… mi peor pesadilla

- Harry mi vida ¿no te da gusto verme?- Cho, mi Ex-novia, rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, una carita de niña boba y se comportaba muchas veces como tal… enfadosa pero muy bella. Todavia no puedo creer que haya salido por cuatro meses con ella.

- Cho, ya te eh dicho que este tipo de sorpresitas no me gustan- le dije y sin mas me voltee hacia mis amigos e hice una cara de enfado

- pero… bueno no importa ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto una vez mas mientras me obligaba a verla

- bien en lo que cabe- mi tono era demasiado cortante pero es que me desesperaba su forma de ser

- ohhh que bueno pero cuéntenme que onda- preguntó muy alegre pero no le di tiempo de nada me di la media vuelta y seguí con mi camino. Y antes de desaparecer de la vista escuche a Draco y me empecé a reir

- por lo que veo Harry ya no te soporta ¿Por qué será?- ironizo Draco y pronto los sentí caminar a un lado de mi- yo no se que mierdas le viste a esa escuincla-

- supongo que por su gran cerebro – era la primera vez que Neville hablaba asi de alguien y eso subió mi animo

- si supongo que fue eso- conteste yo mas relajado

- bueno vanos a ver como siguen las…- Blasie no termino de hablar por que ya habíamos llegado al pequeño cuarto que llamábamos camerino y nos encontramos con una escena bastante comprometedora… Ron y ´Mione se besaban como si no hubiera mañana – creo que ya mucho mejor- y sin más cerró la puerta y nos quedamos sin palabras

**Y**o iba a decir algo pero en eso Hermione salio un poco roja pero mas feliz que nunca.

- bueno chavos cámbiense que el show empieza dentro de poco, yo voy a revisar como van las cosas- y sin mas se fue dejándonos con la ceja levantada pero entramos y al igual que ella Ron tenia una sonrisota

- ufff ya quita esa cara que das asco- fue sus saludo de Draco al llegar

- ¿me veo estupido no es asi?-

- demasiado diría yo pero en fin… ensayemos una vez mas ¿quieren?-

**N**o cabía duda éramos tan diferentes y por lo tanto nos llevábamos tan bien. 15 minutos antes de nuestro número entro Hermione demasiado nerviosa pero feliz.

- bueno chavos todo esta listo… Draco tus batacas las cambie… Harry el micrófono esta listo… Blasie dijo Ross que te espera detrás del escenario en cuanto acabe todo tambien te mando un beso pero yo no te lo pienso dar…- Blasie sonrió pero no dijo nada- Neville tu mama ya llego y tambien Cristiané, esta con ella-

- ¿y que hace Cristiané con tu mama?- el tono de Draco era de celos

- ni la menor idea- contesto Nev sacado de onda…

- en fin Ron arréglate la camisa…-

- ¿Qué para mi no tienes otra cosa que no sean regaños?- el pelirrojo bufo como niño chiquito

- si pero eso es después del concierto además me dijo tu madre que te tiene una sorpresa y ni me preguntes que no me quiso decir - le guiño un ojo y siguió – Harry tambien tu mama ya llego junto con John dicen que te esperan después del concierto y que tu papa va a llegar un poco tarde se le atravesó no se que cosa… tambien Sirius ya llego solo que vino solo a Adrián no lo vi por ninguna parte-

- ni lo vas a ver se fue de vacaciones a España- le informe disipando todas sus dudas

- ohhh bueno ya esta todo listo es mejor que salgan, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo… confíen en ustedes- y sin mas a cada uno nos dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que a Ron un gran beso en la boca… no es que me moleste pero oye comen pan enfrente de los pobres

- bueno chavos a darlo todo ahí arriba…- les dije y sin mas salimos a enfrentarnos con todo un publico eufórico

**L**legamos detrás del escenario y escuchamos como la voz del presentador se amplificaba…

- BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDO PUBLICO… ESTA NOCHE ABRIREMOS ESTE CONCIERTO CON UNA DE LAS MEJORES BANDAS DE ROCK DE ESTA CIUDAD… CON USTES "PROJEKT REVOLUTION"- no termino de decirlo cuando se escucharon miles de gritos y aplausos en cuanto salimos.

**L**es voy a ser sincero, la verdad es que yo si estaba nervioso… sentía como el corazón se me iba a salir en cualquier momento. Pero confiaba en mis amigos y en mi mismo y sabia que todo saldría bien. Carraspee para que todos me prestaran atención y lo logre… valla era muy fácil.

- hola chavos pues bueno aquí estamos y espero que se diviertan- después de eso voltee a ver a la banda y empezamos

**Y**o empecé a cantar, después Ron me siguió junto a Blasie y después Draco junto con Neville en la segunda estrofa… se escuchaba chido.

**- _They're gonna clean up your looks_**

**_With all the lies in the books_**

**_To make a citizen out of you _**

**_Because they sleep with a gun _**

**_And keep an eye on you, son _**

_**So they can watch all the things you do** _

**M**e impresiono el echo que todo el auditorio cantara junto conmigo… nunca CREI hasta que punto éramos conocidos

**_Because the drugs never work _**

**_They're gonna give you a smirk _**

**_´Cause they got methods of keeping you clean _**

**_They're gonna rip up your heads, _**

**_Your aspiration to shreds _**

**_Another cog in the murder machine_**

**_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _**

**_They could careless as long as someone'll bleed _**

**_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _**

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.** _

**E**ra impresionante la forma en que la gente nos seguía… voltee a ver a Blasie y los dos sonreímos a mas no poder pues todo estaba saliendo chido… toda la gente estaba parada y cantando a una sola voz y solo me quedo el agradecer al Dios todo poderoso por la gran oportunidad que nos estaba dando

**_The boys and girls in the clique _**

**_The awful names that they stick _**

**_You're never gonna fit in much, kid _**

**_But if you're trouble and hurt _**

**_What you got under your shirt _**

**_Will make them pay for the things they did _**

**_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _**

**_They could careless as long as someone'll bleed _**

**_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _**

**_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._**

**_Ohhh yeah!_**

**_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _**

**_They could careless as long as someone'll bleed _**

**_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _**

**_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._**

**E**sta ultima parte la hicimos solo con la guitarra y la batería… era demasiado el ver como todo la gente, sin excepciones, cantaba al unísono con nosotros.

**_All together now!_**

**_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me _**

**_They could careless as long as someone'll bleed _**

**_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose _**

**_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._**

**M**i madre que estaba enfrente de mi, me sonrió con orgullo y mi hermanito cantaba a todo pulmón. En esos instantes me sentí el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra pero todavia me faltaba algo. Termino la canción y todo mundo aplaudió y empezaron a vociferar PPROJEKT… realmente agradecí mentalmente por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- valla cantan muy bien, bueno esa fue una composición de Draco, nuestro baterista, en una época rebelde de su vida- Draco se paro e hizo una reverencia creando el grito de muchas-bueno ahora cantaremos una rola un tanto triste pero esperemos que les guste, esta es de

Hermione nuestra manager… va por ti ´Mione-

**R**on empezó a mi señal… fueron aproximadamente 25 segundos en los que tuve que repasar la canción para que no se me olvidara

**_Well, when you go _**

**_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay _**

**_And maybe when you get back _**

_**I'll be off to find another way** _

**S**e apagaron las luces y solo se veía la luz de los encendedores.

**_And after all this time that you still owe _**

**_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_**

**_So__ take your gloves and get out _**

**_Better__ get out while you can _**

**_When__ you go _**

**_Would__ you even turn to say? _**

**"_I don't love you_**

**_Like__ I did yesterday"_**

**V**oltee a ver a ´Mione y les puedo jurar que estaba llorando a lagrima viva, le guiñe el ojo y me voltee a mi publico. Los chavos estaban haciendo un muy buen trabajo y el crédito era de ellos no lo podia negar.

**_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading _**

**_So sick and tired of all the needless beating _**

**_But baby when you knock you down and out_**

**_It's where you ougtha stay. _**

**_And after all the blood that you still owe_**

**_Another dollar's just another blow _**

**_So fix your eyes and get up_**

**_Better get up _**

**_While you can_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**E**n lo personal a mi la canción me encantaba sobre todo por el desamor, no es que yo haya sufrido mucho pero no era muy afortunado con las chicas, si habia muchas detrás de mi pero no habia encontrado todavia la indicada.

**_When__ you go _**

**_Would__ you even turn to say? _**

**"_I don't love you_**

**_Like__ I did yesterday"_**

**_Well come on, come on_**

**_When you go _**

**_Would yo__u have the guts to say?_**

**"_I don't love you_**

**_Like__ I love you yesterday"_**

**"_I don't love you_**

**_Like__ I love you yesterday"_**

**"_I don't love you_**

**_Like__ I love you yesterday"_**

**Y** ahí fue cuando la vi… en cuanto puse mi mirada enfrente de mi vi un bello rostro pecoso, ojos color cafés tan iguales a muchos en color pero en calor eran únicos, cabello rojizo que brillaba a la luz de los encendedores… una sonrisa de ángel, un cuerpo de Diosa Griega. Dios es hermoso como ninguna otra… Cho Chang no le llegaba ni a la suela del pie… se me quedo viendo y la penetre con mis ojos esmeraldas pero yo me sentía desnudo, yo era el que me sentía observado… como si me estuvieran haciendo unos rayos X con esa mirada dulce y a la vez ruda. Me quede en la baba hasta que la canción termino y los aplausos fueron los que me trasportaron a la realidad… la vi sonreír y si no fuera por que estaba enfrente de muchas personas me hubiera bajado del escenario y la hubiera besado.

**N**uestro show duro como media hora más en la cual muchas veces estuve a punto de perder el hilo de la situación pues la tenia en frente, su carita me deslumbraba y yo muy tonto caía. Por fin el suplicio termino, todo estuvo perfecto hasta cuando nos acercamos a Hermione nos abrazo con mucho orgullo. Nos encaminamos al camerino pero mi mente se habia quedado con ella, llegamos.

- perfecto chicos, estuvieron fabulosos ¿checaron como les aplaudían?-

- bueno no lo podemos negar somos fregones…- Draco poso con chulería por todo el camino hacia el espejo

- Harry y a ti que te paso, muchas veces estuviste a punto de perderte- le pregunto Neville

- bueno pues es que con la vista que tenia en frente pues quien no- lo dije sin saber si me entenderían y por la cara que pusieron me di cuenta de que no

- ¿Cuál vista?- pregunto Hermione

- no te fijaste quien se sentó a un lado de mi mama-

- no… solo reconocí a tu papa que por cierto me dijo que vendrían dentro de poco- me informo mi amiga pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora

- por eso te pregunto por que yo tampoco la reconocí… se me hizo parecido a alguien pero no me acuerdo a quien- razone por unos segundos antes de quitarme la camisa para ponerme otra.

**E**staba acostumbrado a hacerlo enfrente de Hermione… y no es que fuera yo un pervertido pero era como mi otra hermana asi es que con ella no era tan pudoroso. Blasie se despidio alegando no se que cosa pero supongo que se fue con Ross, su novia… aunque muy manipuladora pero en fin ese era el problema de el no el mío. Nos quedamos viendo los cinco y solo nos alzamos de hombros y seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo. Estaba todo bien hasta que escuchamos voces en el pasillo… mas bien ¿gritos? Yo me pare del sillón para ver que onda pero no alcance a llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando pasar a un chavo del staff.

- disculpen la molestia pero es que aquí esta una chica que alega ser hermana de uno de ustedes pero yo no la conozco y se puso brava- nos informo el chico pero todos volteamos hacia a la otra persona al escuchar que hablaba

- y como demonios quieres que no me ponga asi si me tratas mal… ¿Qué quieres que me hinque para que me dejes pasar?... ¿o te beso los pies?... como tu quieras y lo decidas no hay problema- la chica se cruzo de brazos y mis ojos se abrieron como platos pues era… era… era ella…

- ¿Ginny?- pregunto indeciso Ron

- claro que si ¿Quién mas puede ser?- la chica bufo incrédula pero paso a una gran sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento. De repente solo vi como Ron y ella se abrazaban y se decían muchas cosas como "que gusto verte" o "ya te extrañaba".

**V**oltee a ver a mi amiga pidiéndole explicaciones pero estaba tan sacada de onda como yo.

- ufff que milagro que te dejas ver- Ron no dejaba de abrazarla y por que negarlo… me sentí celoso ¿y que?

- ya ves es tu día de suerte pero que ¿no me vas a presentar?- se separaron y nos echo una mirada evaluadora

- claro que si…- el pelirrojo iba a empezar pero Draco se le adelanto

- Draco Malfoy preciosura- le beso la mano muy caballerosamente

- Ginny… Ginny Weasley- ¿Qué era su hermana?

- ¿eres hermana de este?- Draco la miro incrédulo mientras apuntaba a Ron. La pelirroja asintió divertida… valla si que era hermosa- valla nunca lo hubiera creído-

- ufff ¿Quién me dijo que me hiciera tu amigo?... bueno ese de allá es Neville-

- hola…- respondió tímidamente Nev

- hey hola-

- bueno y el de allá es Harry Potter- me apunto a mi y no supe que hacer pero reaccione a tiempo antes de quedarme en la baba

- hola mucho gusto- la salude de mano pero ella me jalo y me dio un beso en el cachete… les juro que me puse rojo por que los demas me vieron con cara de haber descubierto algo que yo no… conocía esas miradas por lo que mejor las ignore

- no el gusto es mío… valla estoy parada junto al gran Harry Potter ¿Qué dirían mis amigas?- ¿ese tono fue de ironía?... pregunto me yo

- pues no dirían nada si no es la gran cosa- le respondí yo un tanto molesto por el tonito que habia empleado

- como de que no ¿sabes cuantos posters tuyos tienen cada una?... bueno no nada mas tuyos pero de la banda completa. Hasta siento raro ver a mi hermano en uno de ellos- me miro como si estuviera loco por haber dicho eso

- hay que estoy guapo no lo pueden negar- se quejo Ron mientras posaba al estilo Malfoy

- si ya lo sabemos solo no lo prediques mucho que tu ego se puede inflar- lo reprendió 'Mione pero le lanzo un beso

- ah con que tu eres mi cuñada verdad- preguntó Ginny y todos nos quedamos de a seis pues ¿Qué no se conocían o que?

- si… hola- las dos se abrazaron

- wow Ronald fíjate que en esto escogiste bien… lo siento pero es que yo te imaginaba algo diferente pero que bueno que me equivoque- se sincero la pelirroja… Ron iba a responder pero antes de eso hable yo primero

- pero que hacemos parados aquí por que no mejor nos vamos a tomar algo los 6 ya que Blasie nos cambio por Ross…- yo no me habia dado cuenta pero Blasie venia con la mirada gacha y perdida

- ni te creas Potter… no pienso cambiarlos por alguien como ella- me asusto su voz se los juro y es que a leguas se veía triste

- ¿Qué pex Blasie?- le preguntó Draco muy preocupado

- la mande a freír espárragos ya no la aguantaba…- entro y se dejo caer en el sillón mientras se restregaba los ojos – pero en fin vamonos por ahí… ya no aguanto estar aquí encerrado solo dejen me cambio y nos vamos ¿órale?-

- perfecto te esperamos afuera- Draco le mando una sonrisa de apoyo al igual que todos.

**Y** asi salimos en silencio pero Draco era Draco y no se pudo quedar callado tanto tiempo.

- pues que bueno la verdad esa vieja me daba mala espina y mas por como lo trataba- expreso una vez mas sus sentimientos el chico… valla es la segunda vez que lo hace en un solo día, todo un record para el

- pues si Draco yo tambien pienso lo mismo pero no era de nuestra incumbencia- 'mione le reprocho con el ceño fruncido pero yo bien sabia que era mas por lo que le estaba pasando a Blasie que por Draco

- si lo se Granger no me lo tienes que recordar cada que quiero opinar de las relaciones de mis amigos- Draco rodó los ojos y yo solo me reí

- bueno ya cállense los dos y dejen que el maneje sus cosas. Lo que menos necesita es que ustedes dos se anden peleando por ver quien debe hablar o no de sus relaciones – si me oí un poco payaso pero yo no quería platicar de eso la verdad

- ufff en fin… por cierto ya saben a donde van a ir- preguntó emocionada la castaña mientras yo veía a la pelirroja fijarse muy atentamente a todo

- pues al lugar de siempre ¿no?- opino Ron como si eso fuera lo mas obvio

- por mi esta bien…- me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente pero no me imaginaba nada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar

- pues decidido, solo esperemos a Blasie- corroboro Neville

- per.- yo iba a decir perfecto cuando escuche una voz a nuestras espaldas que hizo que se me tensaran todos los músculos del cuerpo

- Harry amor esperame- OH no era Cho… definitivamente hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo

- _Harry amor esperame_…- Draco se empezó a burlar pero lo fulmine con la mirada. Yo no quería voltear a ver a Ginny pero no me pude resistir y me miro muy raro pero la conexión se rompió al sentir unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello

- Cho ¿Qué te dije?- le pregunte mientras la separaba de mi

- ¿y a donde vamos?- se incluyo en los planes, y que bueno que contesto Hermione si no me hubiera oído muy rudo

- ¿A dónde vamos?... me huele a manada. Y ni te apuntes chinita que no vas a ir… sabes muy bien que no te soporto por lo tanto o vas tu o voy yo asi es que con tu permiso LOS de la banda nos vamos- valla admiraba a Hermione no habia duda de eso

- tu no te metas que el asunto no es contigo- Cho la reto con la mirada

- hey… hey con mi esposa no te metas ¿estamos?- Ron se escuchaba serio y daba miedo la verdad

- bueno ya todos cállense…- estalle yo y volteándome a ver a Cho la encare- Mira Chang ya hablamos muchas veces de esto y grabate que ya no quiero saber nada de ti… ni hoy ni nunca y si no te importa nos quitas el tiempo a mis amigos y a mi. Con tu permiso- por inercia jale a Ginny y me la lleve de ahí sin siquiera voltear a tras hasta que sentí que alguien mas me tomaba del bazo.

**P**ensé que era ella y ya la iba a separar de mi lo mas rudo posible pero escuche la voz de mi papa y me paralicé

-¿A dónde vas?- me voltee y lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlo… como tres meses

- papa ¿Cómo estas?-

- pues no tan bien como tu supongo- yo era la viva imagen de mi papa lo único que nos diferenciaba eran los ojos… el los tenia color avellana y yo verdes como los de mi madre. Era alto, cabello negreo azabache muy despeinado, nariz respingada, con un brillo de niño travieso que no se le quito con los años. Era muy divertido y mas cuando se juntaba con mi padrino Sirius y con mi tío Remus… mi madre no los aguanta pero se que tambien ella se divierte

- pues ahí la llevo- fuimos interrumpidos por una voz muy parecida a la de mi papa y la mía

- Harry- era mi carnalito John, valla el era la viva imagen de mi madre… pelirrojo solo que su cabello era mas obscuro, ojos verdes, la nariz al igual que todos los Potters, muy travieso al igual que mi padre y son iguales en los gustos tambien pues le encanta el deporte… a los 13 años ya habia formado parte de 3 ligas, baseball… fútbol y natación - ¿Cómo estas?-

- muy bien enano ¿y tu?-

- pues bien- yo conocía esa mirada de mas y sabia que habia hecho algo malo y mi mama me lo corroboro

- ni tan bien después de castigarte por haber pintado a toda la clase de literatura con pintura de aceite- mi madre lo reprendió con la mirada, mi padre con orgullo y los demas presentes nos empezamos a reir por la ocurrencia

- valla me hubiera encantado estar ahí- opino Draco en voz baja pero mi madre lo alcanzo a escuchar

- tu no le des mas alas que para eso tiene a su padre y a su hermano para que lo apoyen- mi mama era la única que podia hacer que Draco Malfoy se ruborizara y eso no cualquiera eh.

**A**hora les describo a mi madre, pelirroja, ojos verdes brillantes, esbelta a pesar de haber tenido tres hijos, de estatura media, con un carácter demasiado fuerte pero adorable. Muy, más bien demasiado inteligente, no por nada llego a ser la mano derecha del presidente de la nación. Muy buena madre sobre todo, jamás nos dejo abandonados por nada del mundo. Muy buena consejera y amiga… si no pregúntenle a Tonks o a Marybeth.

- pero ma si tu supieras cuan aburrida es esa clase tu hubieras echo lo mismo… el profesor Binns es una de las personas mas aburridas en todo el instituto. Alguien tiene que ponerle sabor a la vida- se defendió John y una vez mas nos hizo reir pero eso no podia con Lily o mi mama como quieran llamarle

- mira el niño al rescate- ironizo con una sonrisa que dejo embobado a mi papa- eso déjalo para los demas por que te juro John que si me vuelven a llamar te saco del instituto y te meto a clases particulares- lo amenazo pero todos sabemos que no llegaría a tanto.

**J**ohn puso cara de terror pues odiaba esas clases después de haber soportado a una institutriz durante un periodo de un año cuando Kasandra y yo entramos a la universidad y mi padre tuvo que asistir a una liga de fútbol que se realizo por toda Europa.

- ¿A dónde van?- preguntó mi madre viéndome muy atentamente y es que no me habia dado cuenta que tenia Ginny muy cercas

- pues todavia no sabíamos a donde- contesto Hermione al ver que me ruborizaba y me quedaba sin habla

- pues no se diga mas hay fiesta en la casa al fin que tengo el fin de semana libre al igual que James y tu hermana llega mañana- mi madre sabe como convencerme y mas cuando me manda una de esas miradas al estilo Liliane Potter

- no se diga mas vamos a su casa- sentencio Draco sin ver que detrás de el estaba su hermana y la madre de Neville

- y que ¿me vas a dejar aquí como tu mensa?- Cristiané era igualita a Draco hasta en el carácter solo que ella tenia los ojos azules de su madre y Draco grises como los de su padre.

**R**ubia, ojos color azul y grandes por lo que llamaban mas de la cuenta la atención de todos… especialmente hombres. Sarcástica a mas no poder, enojona, caprichosa, egocéntrica, niña mimada pero todo eso se compensaba con lo buena onda, leal, protectora y cariñosa cuando era necesario. De la estatura de Hermione, buen cuerpo… muy buen cuerpo (no me juzguen a pesar de todo hombre soy y tengo ojos) atlética y una belleza indescriptible. Yo no me habia dado cuenta de que Neville se habia puesto rojo y habia agachado su cabeza para que nadie lo notara hasta que sentí el codazo de Ginny en mis cotillas. No pude decir nada por que Draco se me adelanto.

- ¿tu que haces aquí?- dirán que, que grosero pero asi se llevaban ellos dos

- no hombre me da un gustazo verte a ti tambien que no sabes- ironizo la chica antes de abrazarlo

- ¿vinieron mis papas?- preguntó después del abrazo

- no tuvieron un asunto urgente que atender pero me dijeron que dentro de dos semanas venían asi es que vete preparando hermanito por que se van a quedar como uno mes o mas-

- valla que milagro- el tono de Draco era de rencor pero eso es otra historia que ya les contare después – bueno te presento a la familia de Harry… su mama Lily, James su papa y John su hermano mas chico. La única que falta es su hermana Kasandra pero supongo que ya la conocerás- Cristiane hizo una reverencia de cortesía – los pelirrojos son los hermanos Weasley… Ron y Ginny-

- hola mucho gusto- Ginny le tendió la mano al igual que Ron

- valla el pelirrojo mas guapo de la banda- Cristiané vio con adoración a nuestro queridísimo Ron por lo que este se cohibió y mas al sentir que Hermione ponia mueca de desagrado por lo que Ron se apresuro a proseguir

- gracias mira ella es mi mujer Hermione Weasley-

- hola Hermione… valla suertuda te llevas al pelirrojo mas codiciado del momento- Hermione al ver que la rubia le sonreía sinceramente no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo

- gracias-

- bueno a Blasie ya lo conoces…- Draco iba a seguir pero su hermana no se habia dado cuenta que ahí estaba el moreno por lo que grito cuando lo vio

- ¡BLASIE QUE ALEGRIA DE VERTE¿Cómo estas?- la chica lo abrazaba tan fuerte que se estaba poniendo morado

- déjalo respirar… chale niña no te exaltes ¿quieres?- Draco rodó los ojos haciéndonos reir a los demas

- bien Cristiané ¿y tu?- le preguntó Blasie mucho mas animado

- pues no me puedo quejar… tengo una vacaciones antes de empezar el nuevo semestre de Comunicaciones y va a ser mas difícil todavia pero se que puedo-

- me alegra mucho la verdad-

- si y a todos pero si me dejan continuar pronto terminaremos y podremos disfrutar mas de la fiesta…- Draco rodó los ojos pero prosiguió- y por ultimo pero no menos importante Neville- Nev al escuchar su nombre alzo la vista y se sonrojo al cruzar su mirada con la de la rubia.

**Y**o no se que paso pero se quedaron mudos… Ginny y yo nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos al igual que Hermione mientras que Draco ponia cara de enfado.

- bueno… bueno vamonos que tengo hambre- yo sabia que no era cierto pero díganme ustedes ¿Quién soy yo para desmentirlo?

- si vamos yo igual- corroboro Ron haciendo que Ginny y Hermione movieran la cabeza negativamente y dijeran al mismo tiempo

- no cambia –

**T**odos nos reímos y seguimos con lo nuestro pero en fin… de lo que paso en la fiesta ya se enteraran hasta nuestro próximo encuentro que les prometo será muy pronto. Se despide de ustedes Harry James Potter Evans.

* * *

**Bueno las dos canciones que me tome prestadas son de My Chemical Romance... La primera es la the "Teenagers" y la otra es la de "I Don't Love You" son una de mis favoritas bueno aca entre nos todas me gustan XD bueno en fin espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos mas pronto de lo que me imagino!!! **

**Atte Nena Orion **


	2. Kasandra Potter

Pues aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia... gracias por la espera y por todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer y para dejar un comentario hacerca de mi historia... ojala les guste y se que no tengo perdon se que me tarde pero no disponia de mucho tiempo pero creo que ya lo tengo y estoy mas que recargada en pilas para echarle todas las ganas del mundo...

En fin no los aburro mas y empezamos con la historia... les agradeceria un review Plis!!!!

pero antes de irme quiero decir algo... HAPPY BDAY TO ME... HAPPY BDAY TO ME... HAPPY BDAY DEAR NENAORION... HAPPY BDAY TO ME!!!!!!!! XD

* * *

Capitulo 2

Llegamos a mi casa todos, bueno yo llegue en mi BMW convertible negro que me regalo mi padre en mi ultimo cumpleaños. Draco, Neville, Blasie y Cristiane en el FERRARI rojo de Draco. Ron, Hermione y Ginny en el JETA de 'Mione y es que a Ron no le gustaban los carros a el le iban mas las motos al igual que a mi padrino Sirius. Lily, James y John venían en la camioneta familiar junto a la mama de Neville y los padres de Hermione, mientras que los de Ron venían en su CAMARO y todos sus hermanos creo que ya habían llegado a nuestra pequeña casa… bueno notan pequeña pues estaba mas o menso grande.

Entramos y por lo que vi ya estaban todos reunidos… mi padrino llego hasta nosotros mientras los demas se quedaban en sus lugares pero con una gran sonrisa en sus caras

- Por fin llegan, ya me estaba impacientando- se acerco hasta mi y me revolvió el cabello dejándomelo aun mas despeinado – Felicidades estuvieron fantásticos, casi me desnudo como todas las fanáticas que tienen – si aunque no lo crean así es de exagerado Sirius

- deja de decir tarugadas Sirius- mi madrina al rescate – pero es la verdad estuvieron fantásticos chicos - Marybeth me abrazo con mucho cariño

Marybeth Black… tez blanca, ojos negros y grandes, cabello castaño obscuro y chino con varios mechones rubios, alta, con un porte muy sensual. Un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado (no pretendan que se las describa tan detalladamente pues no me creo capaz de hacer pues es mi madrina) 32 años, diseñadora de muy buen prestigio. Muy exuberante, decidida a todo, calmada la mayoría del tiempo pero cuando se enoja se enoja y si no me creen pregúntenle a mi padrino cuantas veces no ha tenido que dormir en el sillón de la sala y mas ahora que mi madrina esta mas que susceptible… si adivinaron la familia Black aumentaría en mas o menos un mes y será una niña.

- gracias por ir – Hermione hablo por mi y es que yo estaba muy emocionado pero eso nadie tenia por que saberlo

- gracias nada… teníamos que estar ahí apoyándolos – Sirius le resto importancia mientras todos íbamos caminando hacia la sala donde estaban los demas

- Harry felicidades- tenia mucho que no veía a mi tío Remus y aunque no lo fuera de sangre para mi si que lo era

- Remus ¿y Tonks?- le respondí con una sonrisa pero no vi a Tonks por ahí y su deslumbrante cabello rosa

- llega en un rato mas fue a recoger a Ted y a Tamara – si ellos dos eran mis primos gemelos hijos de Remus y Nymphadora

- ahh bueno- sonreí con nostalgia al acordarme de todas las travesuras que llegamos a hacer entre Adrian, Tamara, Ted y yo ya después entro en escena Kasandra pero no mucho pro que casi yo no la dejaba

- pero bueno que hacemos todos aquí parados vamos al patio que ahí esta todo – Sirius nos guio hasta llegar al patio mientras todos conversábamos.

Todo estaba listo, la comida, la música, la bebida… valla el vicio jamás se le quitara a mi padre, padrino y tío por lo que veo… pero antes que nada quiero describirles mi hogar en el cual eh pasado la gran mayoría de mi vida… ejem de mi feliz vida. Pues la casa tenía 10 cuartos en la parte de arriba, todos con baños y solo el de mis padres con jacuzzi. Y estaban mas o menso de este orden… subías la escaleras y el primero a la derecha es el de mis padres… decorados con todos verdes claros, una cama matrimonial en el centro y a cada lado un taburete donde guardaban no se que cosas, en frente un tocador y aun lado de este el baño y del otro lado el closet. Después seguía el de John, pintado de color azul claro y decorado con varios de sus trofeos escolares pues los deportivos los tenía junto a los de nosotros. Su cama en una de las esquinas con una tele enfrente y conectada a ellos el DVD, estereo y un PS2 (play station 2), su baño y closet… normal. Enfrente del de John estaba el de Kasandra pintado de negro con blanco (rara ¿no?) con su cama a un lado de la gran ventana, un tocador a un lado de la puerta, con varios posters de diferentes grupos de rock decorando, su baño y un librero repleto de cuadernos, apuntes, libros y demas. A un lado del de ella estaba el mío que estaba pintado de rojo y anaranjado, mi cama enfrente de la puerta con la tele a un lado de la puerta, un pequeño librero donde tenia muchas cosas, como libros que ya no usaba, apuntes de varios años atrás y muchas cosas. Con varios posters esparcidos por todos lados, muchos de deportes y muchos de música… un estereo y una gran colección de música que todavía me faltaba por terminar. Mi patineta recargada a un lado de la puerta del closet donde reposaba un gran espejo en el cual me podía ver perfectamente y en una extremidad el baño. Todos los demas cuartos estaban desocupados pero eran los que mis tíos y primos usaban cuando se quedaban en la casa… por decir Ted se quedaba en uno, Adrian en otro, mis padrinos en otro al igual que Remus y Tonks, en el otro se quedaba Tamara y en el otro Draco, y el ultimo muy pocas veces lo ocupaban Ron y Hermione pues ellos tenían su casa propia o si no se la pasaban en la casa de Molly.

En la parte de abajo al entrar a la casa estaba un pequeño recibidor lleno de flores, más bien de lirios los preferidos de mi madre y con varios cuadros familiares. Salías de ahí y pasabas a un pequeño pasillo donde a la derecha estaban las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios y hacia la biblioteca y despacho. Y a la izquierda estaba la sala con 4 sillones… un grande, 2 medianos y uno chiquito (mi preferido) con una mesa de centro y una a cada lado de los sillones. Una televisión plasma de la más grande que mi padre pudo encontrar y es que si había algo más que le encantara a mi padre que los deportes eso era la electrónica y los autos. Y a un lado el Estero con todo lo habido y por haber… una selección inmensa de películas cortesía de John y en la esquina donde estaba la ventana un piano, capricho de mama cumplido por papa. Conectado a la sala esta el comedor con una mesa en la cual caben 10 con dos vitrinas llenas de vajillas a cada lado. Después esta la cocina que se conecta al comedor, al pasillo que lleva a los demas cuartos y el patio. Regresamos hasta donde están las escaleras y si sigues derecho esta un gran cuarto que esta equipado con una gran pantalla donde están los juegos de video como el PS2, XBOX y con más de 60 juegos, a mí en lo personal me gustan más los de peleas, una mesa de billar y una computadora. A un costado esta el cuarto de ejercicios de mi padre, ahí es donde entrena muchas de las veces. Del otro lado esta un cuarto donde tenemos todos nuestros instrumentos y ahí es donde me pasó más de la mitad de mí tiempo. Y bueno saliendo hacia el patio esta un pequeño cuarto que es el de la lavandería… por cierto solo eh ido como dos veces ahí.

En fin todos estábamos contentos por el éxito que fue el concierto pero yo me sentía un poco abrumado por lo que me aleje de los demas y solo me dedicaba a verlos de lejos pensando en vida y de lo que tenia que pasar de ahora en adelante. Tome un trago de Coca-Cola y cerré los ojos disfrutándola pues era mi bebida favorita y por lo tanto no me di cuenta de que alguien venia hacia mi hasta que sentí su presencia en frente de mi.

- ¿Por qué tan alejado de la civilización?- me pregunto una voz angelical… ejem Ginny

- no por nada, solo que a veces me gusta pensar alejado de todos-

- upsss perdón te dejo, no quería ser imprudente- hizo un amago de irse pero no la deje

- no te preocupes no pensaba nada importante quédate si quieres- ¿verdad que no me escuche muy necesitado?... espero que no

- bueno…- y son mas nos quedamos callados por unos minutos hasta que ella no aguanto – uff no acostumbro a quedarme callada así es que tengo que empezar una conversación-

- estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo- respondí con sinceridad pues quería saber mas de ella

- bueno ¿y que paso a que te dedicas o que te gusta hacer?- me pregunto y por un segundo dude en decirle pero no tenia nada de malo contestarle

- pues creo que ya conoces la mayor parte de mi vida pero pues me dedico a hacer música pero también estudio Negocios en la universidad y ya me gradué en Artes. Me encanta la música como practicar deporte y quedarme varias horas en total meditación ¿y tu?-

- oh valla muy interesante… pues yo acabo de graduarme en Leyes. Me gusta salir a divertirme, estar con mi familia y amigos, ser yo misma siempre.-

- que interesante- fue lo único que pude decir pues su presencia, no era que me incomodara pero parecía un adolecente enfrente de la chica que le gusta ¿y no es así?

- ¿color favorito?- me pregunto y no dude en mi respuesta

- desde ahora rojo-

- ¿Por qué desde ahora?- preguntó interesada y yo seguía sin mirarla

- pues no se, simplemente se me ocurrió-

- valla se ve que eres una persona de pocas palabras- me dice un poco divertida haciéndome sonreír de medio lado

- pues la verdad no lo soy, simplemente que no te conozco mucho y la verdad es que no se como actuar… pero cuando agarremos confianza creo que vas a rezar por que me calle un segundo al menos- levante mi vista hacia ella pues en todo el rato no la habia volteado a ver y creanme que no me arrepentí de verla

- bueno pues para eso es esta plática para conocernos más…- me aseguro con una sonrisa

- bueno tu color favorito- esta vez el que pregunto fui yo

- pues el verde esmeralda por que representa la esperanza y me da confianza- se encogió de hombros y le tomo un trago a la bebida que tenia su vaso. Yo me le quede viendo por lo que pensó que quería

- ¿quieres?- me pregunto acercándome el vaso pero yo la vi con la ceja levantada – es piña colada con un poco de ron, mi bebida favorita- me lo dijo con tal naturalidad que me pareció mas preciosa de lo normal

- no gracias, no me gusta el alcohol no después de la ultima borrachera- y era verdad pues me fue como en feria al otro dia y por eso no se los voy a contar por que es algo que a ustedes no les incumbe

- ¿pues que te paso?- ¿Qué? No me vean asi que si ustedes hubieran visto la carita que me puso le hubieran contado hasta sus mas negros secretos

- pues nada solo que un dia nos fuimos tu hermano, Draco y yo a una fiesta. Yo estaba decidido a no tomar pero entre que si y que no pues los tres hicimos una apuesta… el que aguantara mas era el que seria el dueño del XBOX que tenemos en el cuarto. Pues bien tu hermano se lo gano pero nos pusimos una borrachera que la resaca nos duro todo un domingo y parte del lunes y para acabarla de amolar el domingo teníamos una comida con mi abuela, la madre de mi padre, y ya te imaginaras la reprimenda de Liliane, la de Helena y la de Rose, Marybeth, Tonks y Remus… y los halagos de Sirius y James snif fueron los únicos que nos apoyaron… ah si tambien la reprimenda de Hermione que duro mas de un mes y medio, eso si que fue difícil.- embocé una sonrisa al acordarme de la cara de todas ellas mientras que me tapaba las orejas para no escucharlas

- jajajajajaja ya me imagino sus caras pero dime ¿Quién es Marybeth, Tonks, Helena, Rose?... Porque no se la verdad- me miro con suplica y me reí ante su carita de incertidumbre

- pues mira Marybeth o Beth como todos la llamamos es la esposa de mi padrino, Sirius. Tonks o Nymphadora… pero un consejo no el digas asi por que es capaz de decapitarte viva, es la esposa de mi tío Remus, bueno mi tío lo que se dice mi tío pues no pero lo considero mi tío por la fuerte amistad con mi padre pues ellos tres (Sirius, James y Remus) se conocen desde los 11 años. Helena mi abuela paterna y Rose abuela materna- le explique

- oh valla bueno sigamos ¿Qué prefieres una noche en el cine con tus amigos o estar con tu familia en la casa?- ummm tenia que pensármelo bien pues las dos me gustaban mucho

- pues prefiero una tarde patinando, después ir a ver una película al cine de preferencia _de terror _y si mis padres ya han llegado pasar una hora o dos platicando de cosas vánales- no se por que le decia todo esto pero se me hizo de lo mas normal compartir esto con ella

- órale que chido… la verdad es que a mi tambien me encanta pasarme la vida en casa de mis padres, no se por que pero ya estoy acostumbrada a sentir esa calor familiar. Estuve un año estudiando fuera del país y creeme que extrañaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle de mi madre como el regañarme por andar descalza en la casa a las 6 de la mañana, no se cosas asi- esa sonrisa soñadora me deslumbro una vez mas y me di cuenta de que sus pecas resaltaban al sonreír

- si supongo y mas al ver cuantos hermanos tienes- yo parecía divertido al ver su cara de enfado… ummm tiene 3 pequeños lunares en forma de triangulo en la frente

- huy y si… bueno lo bueno es que soy la única mujer y la mas chica creeme que eso tiene sus ventajas en muchas ocasiones-

- si lo creo… bueno ahora me toca a mi ¿amigo, amigo con derechos, amante, novio?- es raro que yo pregunte algo como eso pero Ginny me inspira confianza además la curiosidad de saber si esa mujer tenia algún compromiso

- ejem ¿debería de decírtelo?- me miro sorprendida pero no le puse mucho caso

- bueno solo era una pregunta no te tienes por que enojar- rodé los ojos pero me parecía muy divertida la situación

- no me estoy enojando – me dijo con un rin tintín en la voz que no pude mas y solté una risa- esta bien tu ganas Potter te lo diré… pues no, no tengo novio, ni amigo con derechos ni mucho menos amante no después de sufrir mi ultima ruptura- ¡SI!... ejem seguimos

- ¿y se puede saber que ocurrió?- y creanme cuando les digo que yo no soy chismoso

- pues que el maldito imbecil se revolcó con una de mis amigas… ya sabes el típico triangulo amoroso donde las dos amigas comparten el mismo hombre- ironizo rodando los ojos y por un momento en su cara le vi debilidad y no se por que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y protegerla- pero no me quede con las ganas de cobrármelas- ahora en su cara pecosa habia una mirada picara que me hizo volar

- ¿Qué les hiciste?- ya mas o menos me imaginaba como se las habia cobrado pues por nada creció alrededor de 6 hermanos

- pues digamos que no les quedaron ganas de volver a la universidad por todo un semestre- rio divertida supongo que al acordarse de su hazaña- ellos no sabían que yo sabia pero gracias a una de mis mejores amigas conseguimos grabar al imbecil este mientras salía de los vestidores con ropa de mujer… bueno de eso ella tuvo la culpa por que mientras se estaba duchando sacamos toda la ropa de hombre que pudiera ponerse y le dejamos una de porrista. Demasiado gracioso, pensó que nadie se habia dado cuenta y asi fue pero gracias a la grabación toda la clase de literatura se entero- me empecé a carcajear pues me imaginaba la escena y aunque no conocía al chavo sabia que se lo merecía por engañar a esa valiosa mujer que tenia a un lado –y bueno a ella la deje en ridículo en plena cafetería pues estábamos todos comiendo y yo hablando con mis amigas, cuando vi que entraba y le empecé a preguntar que, que tal era Michael en la cama… al principio se hizo la que no sabia nada pero no le quedo mas remedio que decírmelo después de un derechazo en la cara. Soy pacifista pero no me gusta dejarme de nadie y eso lo se gracias a todos mis hermanos- suspiro con tristeza pero no duro - ¿y tu que tal?...- yo le iba a preguntar que de que hablaba pero no me dejo- ¡si es cierto tu si tienes¿La tal Cho no?-

- ¿Cho?...- puse mi cara de incredulidad pues jamás volvería a tener nada con ella ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- claro que no… ¿por quien me tomas?- y no es que estuviera enojado pero no me gustaba mucho el echo de que me emparentaran con ella

- eso fue lo que ella dijo hace rato…- se estaba burlando de mi y lo sabia

- ya…- suspire y trate de dejar el tema a un lado y es que al escuchar hablar de ella me daban ganas de vomitar – no, no tengo novia- y punto final. Pero mi atención la capto Cristiane y Neville que estaban bailando mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos visiblemente molesto – bueno vamos a integrarnos a la civilización- le ofrecí mi mano pero alguien nos interrumpió

- más te vale que no le hagas nada a mi hermanita Potter o te la vas a ver conmigo-

- ¿Qué? Si ella fue la que se acerco a mi- me "defendí" haciendo que los dos fruncieran el ceño

- no es cierto… tu fuiste el que me llamaste…-

- claro que no tu fuiste la que se acerco a pedirme un autógrafo pero te enojaste por que no te lo quise dar- me estaba divirtiendo a la lindo con las caras que ponían los dos Weasley que tenia enfrente

- huy si no sabes que desesperada estoy por tener una firma tuya no sabes, ahora que no me lo quisiste dar me voy a cortar las venas… espera no lo tengo que hacer por que para eso tengo a mi hermano mayor para que te lo pida de la forma mas civilizada en el- apunto a Ron haciéndome reir a todo pulmón

- Hey a mi no me vas a usar para eso… lo quieres consíguetelo tu si tantas ganas tienes…- el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos ofendido pero también se empezó a reir con nosotros- bueno ya basta de tonterías por que hay reunión ¿Por qué o para que? No tengo la menor idea pero vamos- solo me alcé de hombros y comenzamos a caminar

Y la verdad no se me hizo raro ver que ya no había nadie afuera, pasamos por la mesa y agarre una botella de agua y les ofrecí a los pelirrojos pero me rechazaron… nota mental jamás les vuelvas a ofrecer nada mas a esos dos pelirrojos. Entramos a la casa, y llegamos hasta la sala donde estaban ya todos reunidos mientras conversaban pero cuando nos vieron se callaron.

- uff gracias por la espera publico, estoy muy agradecido- ironicé mientras me tumbaba en el sillón mas chico con mi pierna subida en el respaldo

- ja, ja mira como nos reímos- a veces mi madre era muy infantil, bueno algo se le tenia que pegar de mi padre

- ¿y a que se debe la reunión?... no me digan que ya encontraron el cerebro de Draco por que eso hay que celebrarlo- a veces me encantaba que Cristiane y Draco se pelearan por que salían con cada cosa que nos hacia carcajear como ahorita

- ¿en que momento me puedo reir?- ironizo Draco cruzándose de brazos mientras fulminaba a su hermana con sus ojos grises

- bueno ya de que se trata todo esto- por una extraña razón Ron se veía un poco pálido

- bueno pues solo quería que quedáramos de acuerdo que vamos a hacer para navidad, solo faltan unas cuantas semanas y quería saber que podemos hacer- ¿eso era todo?... yo pensé que alguien se habia muerto o algo por el estilo

- pues yo opino que nos vallamos todos a la casa de campo que tenemos en las montañas, es demasiado grande y cabríamos sin problemas- opino Sirius mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de mi madrina

- valla Padfoot no eres tan estupido, después de todo para algo usas el cerebro- se burlo de el Remus creando una mueca de enfado por parte de mi padrino y de diversión de todos los demas

- cállate Remus ¿quieres?-

- ya bueno no se peleen y yo creo que es una muy buena idea- Lily los detuvo antes de que se golpearan

- pues esta todo dicho…- mi padre zanjo la conversación pero Cristiane empezó otra

- ¿Beth y cuando nace la niña?... ¿no es por esas fechas?-

- pues si mas o menos por ahí si es que no es antes- a mi madrina se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos negros y mi padrino no se quedo atrás pues empezó a sobarle su gran barriga a su mujer

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó esta vez _mi_Ginny

- pues acá el señorito quiere ponerle Andrómeda pero yo le quiero poner Jess-

- ohhh que lindo- todas las mujeres suspiraron con miel incluida

- y por que no mejor le ponen Andrómeda Jess suena chido- opino Hermione

- Ron y Hermione ya deberían de hacer lo mismo por que…- Draco no pudo terminar por que todas las miradas se posaron en el – oh-oh -

- ¿Draquito que quisiste decir con eso?- los dientes de Molly rechinaban mientras que Ron y Hermione se les iba el color de la cara

- na…nada ma…mama ¿verdad Draco?- Ron no quiso mirar a su madre a los ojos. Oh Dios esto se va a poner bueno… extremadamente bueno

- ehh no nada, yo… yo solo lo decia por… por que pues bueno como… como están casados pues… pues quien sabe que… que pueda pasar ¿no?- jajajajaja Draco a veces es sumamente gracioso sin proponérselo y yo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para no reírme en estos momentos?

Todos nos quedamos mudos por unos segundos hasta que Neville, Zabini y yo nos empezamos a carcajear a todo pulmón hasta que no pude mas y me caí del sillón uff hasta que mi madre me reprendió

- Harry James Potter deja de hacerte el tarado y expliquen los 6 de que se trata todo esto- ahora si mi madre me callo y bien callado

- ejem pues no es por nada ma pero ese no mi asunto así es que no te lo voy a decir yo es mas Ron y Hermione son los que te lo tienen que decir mas bien se los tienen que decir-puse la cara mas seria que pude y creo que si logre sacarlos de onda

- ¿Ron, Hermione que tienen que decir al respecto?- tanto Molly como Jane tenían una cara que significaba que querían explicaciones en este momento

- te juro Draco que si salgo vivo de esto eres mas que hombre muerto… - Ron lo amenazo y el pobre Draco se quedo tan blanco como el papel – uff esta bien, esta bien se los voy a decir Hermione esta esperando un bebe- Hermione y Ron agacharon la cabeza como si estuvieran recibiendo un gran regaño pero yo sabia que les iban a dar de todo menos un regaño por lo que sonreí

- ¿QUE?... ¿VOY A HACER ABUELA DE NUEVO?... awwww mi pequeño Ronnie me va a hacer abuela por 4ta vez… que feliz me haces mi bebe- tanto como Ron como Hermione se impresionaron por lo que levantaron la cabeza con la boca abierta

- ohh Hermione ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Jane abrazo a su hija con mucho cariño y no es que yo fuera alguien sin sentimientos si no es que tanta miel me produce dolor de cabeza así es que sin que nadie lo notara me escabullí hacia la cocina.

Que bueno que no había nadie por que enfrente de mi había un rico pastel de chocolate made in Molly que se veía sumamente delicioso así es que no espere mucho y fui abrí el refrigerador saque la leche, fue por un plato y un vaso para poder servirme algo de ese manjar. Me senté en una de las sillas pero no contaba con que alguien me siguiera y mucho menos ella

- ¡arriba las manos!- fue un milagro que no muriera del susto

- Puta Madre- ¿y que querían que dijera si mientras disfrutaba un delicioso pastel vienen y me espantan?

- jajajajaja eres muy gracioso Potter jajajaja- si la pelirroja menor se estaba carcajeando de mi pues tire toda la leche en mi camisa y pantalón

- ja-ja-ja mira como me rio- la mire feo mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarme - ¿puedo saber por que demonios me asustas de esa manera mientras que estoy tomando leche?- no quise ser tan rudo pero habia tocado mi vena sensible… mi humillación

- huy perdóname no lo quise hacer a propósito – me mintió cruelmente ¿ustedes lo pueden creer?...- esta bien si lo hice a propósito ¿feliz?... en fin solo quería despedirme por que me tengo que ir, mañana empiezo mi nuevo empleo y no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia- o fue mi imaginación o se sonrojo

- oh si claro bueno pues este nos vemos luego ¿no?- odio parecer desesperado pero es que si tenia muchas ganas de verla

- claro al fin y al cabo mi hermano te habla mucho – me sonrió y les juro que me sentí en el cielo hasta que los hermanos Malfoy nos interrumpieron

- que no y es mi ultima palabra Judith, no te vas a ir con el… por encima de mi cadáver- Draco se cruzo de brazos

- pues que pena mi querido Draquito - ¿Qué les dije?... esa niña era muy pero muy irónica – pero no necesito tu aprobación para irme a MI departamento con MI novio asi es que nos vemos luego yo me largo de aquí- Cristiane trato de irse pero su hermano se lo impidió.

Iba a arder Troya en cualquier momento, yo trate de irme pues sus "conversaciones" no eran para nada de mi incumbencia pero daba la casualidad que ellos obstruían el paso y la verdad que ni loco los interrumpía por que eran capaz de llevarla contra mi y por muy Potter que fuera no creo que salga vivo contra dos Malfoys, asi es que me quede en mi lugar tratando de no hacer ruido y a Ginny tampoco no le quedo de otra mas que quedarse a un lado de mi. Me volteo a ver con un poco de miedo pues esos dos se estaban matando con las miradas…

- ah no tu no vas a ningún lado, tu te vas conmigo creo que tu_noviecito_no le importe que TU hermano te lleve ¿no es asi?- yo no se por que Mike no le cae bien a mi amigo, ok esta bien que sea un mujeriego, que le guste estar de flor en flor en la universidad y que mas a parte quiera competir siempre con Draco en todo pero no creo que sea para tanto ¿o si?

- pero no quiero ir contigo por que eres un maldito celoso que no me deja tranquila, algún dia tengo que salir de el capullo en el cual todavia me retienes asi es que no te impresiones por que tenga novio-

- no si a mi no me interesa si tienes novio o no, a mi lo que no me gusta es ese tipo. Ya te dije que es un hijo de puta con la viejas y no quiero que te haga lo mismo asi es que te llevo yo y punto- Draco la agarro de un brazo pero Cristiane se soltó sumamente ofendida

- pero no quiero Draco ya me arte de que me trates como muñequita de porcelana. Pero esta bien si es lo que quieres asi será pero te juro que vas a ver lo que se siente asi es que te recomiendo que no tengas novia por que les voy a hacer la vida imposible asi es que larguémonos de una vez- se le veía que quería llorar pero si la conocía como profesaba yo sabia que no lo iba a hacer por lo que le mande una mirada a Ginny

- yo no me quiero meter pero por que no mejor que Ginny la lleve, asi tu estas mas tranquilo y Cristiane no se va con Mike. Además tu te tienes que quedar aquí por que mañana empezamos la nueva grabación, sabes que tan importante es y no nos conviene perder ni un solo dia pues la semana que viene vamos ir a Escocia al concierto de este próximo fin de semana- opine mientras que Ginny y Cristiane me veían con adoración y yo sabia que era por distintas razones pero no entremos en detalles por que si no el ego que hay en mi saldría

- si creo que Harry tiene razón es lo mejor asi no se pelean mas- Ginny capto el plan

- bueno pues creo que esta bien- por fin Draco acepto pero no se iba a quedar tanto tiempo callado – pero mas te vale que Mike no valla a tu departamento solo por que soy capaz de arrancarle la paternidad con mis manos… no voy a dejar que te use como a todas las demas- y sin mas salio de ahí dejándonos anonadados pues era capaz de eso y mucho mas

- bueno pues es mejor que se vallan y Cristiane por favor hazle caso por esta vez por que sabemos muy bien que es capaz de hacerlo y yo no quiero que se peleen peor de cómo se pelearon ates de que te fueras a Canadá a estudiar, promételo linda - yo como buen samaritano la apoye mientras agarraba su cara con mis dos manos para que me viera a los ojos y es que Cristiane era mi mejor amiga después de Hermione y la quería como si fuera mi otra hermana y por lo tanto quería su felicidad

- si Harry te lo prometo-

- ejem buen vamos Cristiane yo te llevo- Ginny se despidio de mi un poco fria y no se por que pero en fin ya se lo preguntare en otra ocasión.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo y después de 20 minutos quedamos solo mis papas y los de la banda en la sala pero no falto mucho para que mis jefes se despidieran con un "Buenas Noches" y nos dejaran solos.

- bueno en fin yo me voy a descansar por que fue un dia muy pero muy largo y me siento muy pero muy cansada- ´Mione se despidio de nosotros – no te tardes- beso a Ron en los labios y nos quedamos solos los 5

- ufff que dia…- suspire yo mientras nos íbamos hacia el cuarto de juegos- bueno chavos ¿de aquí a donde?- pregunte expectante mientras me tiraba al sillón

- pues yo opino que…- Ron iba a seguir hablando pero los ronquidos de Draco nos interrumpieron.

Nos quedamos viéndolo unos segundos antes de echarnos a reir a carcajadas cosa que no inmuto a Draco para nada y mejor decidimos que mañana hablaríamos de eso pues estábamos muy cansados aunque felices.

_**(De aquí hasta previo aviso es narrado por la narradora que soy yo mera)**_

Un dia un poco nublado, con viento un poco frio… ejem cual poco frio estaba haciendo mucho pero mucho frio. Todo estaba silencio pero un ruido de un carro interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar. El carro se estaciono en frente de una casa grande y blanca, muy bella por cierto.

-Gracias Ryan, nos vemos mañana ¿Por qué vas a venir verdad?- pregunto una chava muy bonita mientras se bajaba del carro

- anda que si pesada al fin tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu hermano, lo tengo que matar por no haberme mandado lo que le pedí-

- ok entonces no le aviso que vienes para que le llegues de sorpresa – la muchacha saco a relucir una sonrisa encantadora mostrando todos sus dientes perfectos mientras también sacaba todas sus pertenencias del carro

- ok mi mujercita sonriente anda que te deben de estar esperando. Nos vemos mañana –

- adiós Ryan y gracias por todo – y sin mas el carro junto con su conductor desapareció de la vista de la chica

Esta suspiro con nostalgia antes de agarrar sus cosas y caminar por el largo camino hasta la puerta principal y en el trayecto no pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas que había pasado en esa casa, su linda infancia junto a sus hermanos y su padres… todas las risas, los momentos memorables, las perdidas y sus tristezas… hasta las lagrimas añoraba. También todas y cada uno de las travesuras que hizo y que le hicieron… de sus primos, amigos y demás. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y antes de entrar suspiro de nuevo. Abrió la puerta y no le extraño que estuviera abierta pues suponía que estaban todos en la casa pero lo que si le sobre extraño fue el silencio que inundaba en ella…

-mama… papa- la chica dejo sus pertenencias en el suelo - ¿todavia están dormidos?- se pregunto a ella misma rascándose la cabeza – flojos- sonrió divertida al imaginarse las travesuras que les podía hacer pero se resigno a comer algo antes pues no había desayunado nada y el apetito Potter era demasiado grande

Paso a la cocina y se sirvió cereal y sin mas salió de ahí con su plato y se fue un rato al cuarto donde tenían la televisión grande… valla las cosas en esta casa no cambiaban mucho… sin prestarle atención a nada agarro el control de la tele y justo cuando se iba a sentar en su sillón favorito vio una silueta un poco desconocida dormida boca abajo en el suelo junto a la mesa de centro… si lo reconoció y sin saber por que sus mejillas se sonrojaron a mas no poder y es que se veía tan lindo con su cabello rubio despeinado y un mechón en su cara, con su boca sonrosada y entre abierta mientras que respiraba pausadamente. Y sin saber por que… la chica se acerco a el quedando muy cerca de su cara para poder grabarse muy bien sus facciones y es que tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía y había cambiado demasiado, ahora estaba mas guapo que nunca y era por eso que en su estomago sintió maripositas al ver como el chico iba abriendo los ojos lentamente al sentir una presencia mas cerca de el, por unos segundos creyó que todavía estaba dormido y soñando con los angelitos

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿en el cielo?- pregunto todavía dormido el rubio

- ¿en el cielo?- pregunto Kasandra sacada de onda

- si es que estoy viendo un angelito – sonrió embobado al ver la sonrisa de la chica

- anda Draco que conmigo no va eso- la chicalé dio un golpe en la cabeza para que despertara de una vez por todas

- ¿Kasandra?- pregunto el rubio un poco más despierto pero todavía no reconocía muy bien a la chica

- claro que si ¿Quién mas?- la chica abrió sus brazos para que Draco le diera un abrazo

- ¡Kasandra que milagro!... ummm niña creciste-

- oh cállate ¿quieres?- le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo reir a los dos – pero ¿Cómo has estado Draco?... platícame – Draco iba a contestar cuando Harry entro al cuarto con los ojos cerrados

- Draco Malfoy ya levántate- el chico se sentó en el sillón mientras se restregaba los ojos sin darse cuenta de quien estaba ahí – vamos Draco que no tenemos todo el maldito dia- Harry por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí - ¡Kasandra! – Harry no le dio tiempo ni de abrir la boca cuando se abalanzo contra ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza- hermanita no sabes cuanto te extrañe-

- vamos Harry no seas melodramático- Kasandra no podía respirar por el abrazo de oso que su hermano le estaba dando

- huy asi es como me agradeces el echo de echarte de menos… pero esta bien crea cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- se ofendió el pelinegro y con la cabeza levantada salió de ahí dejando a los otros dos partiéndose de la risa por la escenita que había echo Harry

- ¡anda en sus días difíciles el chavo!- exclamo el rubio mientras salía detrás de Harry, que por cierto ya estaba en la cocina con un plato de cereal listo para ser devorado

- ¿mis papas?- preguntó la chica al momento que se sentaba a un lado de su hermano mayor y se recargaba en su hombro

- durmiendo supongo… deja que papa te vea y va a querer hacer fiesta de nuevo- sonrió divertido Harry al imaginarse como se pondrían sus jefes al ver a su hija única de nuevo entre ellos

- ¿de nuevo?... ¿pues cuando tuvieron?- pregunto interesada Kasandra mientras levantaba la cabeza para poder verlos de nuevo

- anoche gracias al exitazo que fue el concierto… si tú hubieras estado – el que respondió fue Draco muy emocionado

- me imagino, me hubiera gustado estar aquí pero bien saben que mis clases terminaron precisamente ayer durante el concierto… lo siento- y deberás lo sentía pues a ella le hubiera encanto compartir la alegría de su hermano preferido… bueno los dos eran sus preferidos

- no te preocupes chaparra…anda come tantito cereal por que te ves desnutrida- el chico la regaño muy al estilo Molly cuando había reuniones y a Harry siempre era el que le tocaba que le dijera eso…ja se estaba vengando

- si Molly ya sabes- Draco rodos los ojos divertidos y de repente abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo y se le quedo viendo a Harry muy intensamente

- ¿Qué te pasa tarado por que me ves asi?- pregunto el pelinegro un poco asustado

- ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Qué te traes con la pelirroja peligrosa?- Harry frunció el ceño pero más por el apodo que por la pregunta

- ¿Qué demonios te fumaste Malfoy?-

- nada, nada solo contesta… ¿te gusto Ginny verdad?- Draco lo señalo con su dedo acusador

- ¿Ginny?... ¿Quién es Ginny?- pregunto interesada Kasandra pues toda aquella vieja resbalosa que se acercara a su hermano no le caía bien

- es la hermana de Ron- contesto Harry cansinamente y sin dejar que se hermana replicara se voltio hacia Draco- nada imbécil, no tengo nada con ella. La acabo de conocer ayer, y quitate esa idea de la cabeza por que antes de que esta niña la mate Ron me va a matar a mi por que tu andas predicando que "me gusta" su hermana- Harry hiso las comillas con sus manos por lo que no vio que justamente Ron iba entrando con Hermione de la mano

- ¿Qué te gusta quien?- pregunto un poco alterado el pelirrojo pero sin soltar a su mujer

- nadie… simplemente aquí el estúpido de tu amigo se le acaba de ocurrir que a mi me gusta tu hermana- Harry se sonrojo pero eso nada mas lo vio 'Mione por que Ron se volteo hacia donde estaba Draco

- deja de decir tarugadas… a Harry no le puede gustar mi hermana por que esta perdidamente enamorado de _Cho Chang- _ironizo Ron cobrándoselas

- ¡BASTA!... entiéndalo de una vez no me gusta Cho ¿y que si me gustara tu hermana?- y sin mas el chico salió de la cocina dejando a los demás con la boca abierta pues Harry no se enojaba tan fácilmente y menos después de un concierto

- ummmm no me molestaría- Ron se alzo de brazos dejando a Hermione con la ceja levantada

- ejem que aquí todavía estoy yo- Kasandra carraspeo para llamar la atención de los dos que acababan de entrar

- ¡Kasandra!- grito emocionada la castaña mientras iba a abrazarla- mujer ¿Cómo estas?-

- bien Hermione… con ganas de verlos a todos- Kasandra devolvió el abrazo de igual manera

- enana- ese fue el saludo de Ron, ya saben Ron siempre tan expresivo

- gigantón-

- un gusto niña, deja que te vea John y pobre de ti- se burlo Draco al ver que John venia hacia ellos todavía restregándose los ojos por la claridad

- ¡JOHN!- grito inesperadamente la chica Potter al ver que su hermanito entraba en la cocina

- no grites Kasandra, deja dormir- todos levantaron la ceja al escuchar la respuesta del menor de los Potter pero sonrieron de nuevo al escuchar y ver su siguiente reacción- ¡KASANDRA LLEGO, KASANDRA LLEGO!... ¡PAPA…MAMA KASI LLEGO!- el chico salió dando de brincos pero regreso para darle un beso a su hermana y se fue corriendo de nuevo escaleras arriba

- Potter tenia que ser- dijo Draco creando la carcajada de los demas menos de la de Kasandra

- ¿tenemos algo de malo los Potter?- preguntó haciéndose la ofendida

- ¿algo?- pregunto de nuevo Draco- mas bien será todo… el carácter… el apetito… vamos seamos sinceros-

- mira Draco nada mas por que estoy de buenas no te arranco la descendencia con una mano pero mas te vale no hacer ese tipo de comentarios de nuevo- Kasandra lo amenazo y en ese instante el chico se quedo embobado con ella, y es que Draco era un maldito masoquista.

El chico no pudo contestar nada… en primera por que estaba embobado viendo a Kasandra y en segunda por que en eso entraron los padres de esta y empezaron a armar una revuelta pero eso no pudo con la concentración de Draco para con la menor de los Potter hasta que Ron le dio un golpe en las costillas para que despertara de su sueño… y fíjense que Ron era demasiado despistado para algunas cosas.

- Hija, mi bebe, mi cielo, mi nena- su padre repetía una y otra vez palabras de amor pero sin dejar de abrazarla

- vamos James deja de asfixiara y déjame también abrazarla… por si no te acuerdas yo también soy su madre- Lily quito a su marido un poco brusca pero así eran ellos- mi niña cuanto te extrañaba- su madre la beso en la frente

- yo también ma… y mucho no saben cuanto- la chica tenia ganas de llorar por la emoción del momento pero se reprimió mentalmente así es que cambio de tema – pero en fin cuéntenme ¿Cómo van las cosas por acá?-

- igual… tu padre en su trabajo, yo en el mío y ahora tu hermano en las giras y pues John ya sabes haciendo travesuras en la escuela- resumió su madre mientras sacaba varios utensilios para empezar a preparar el desayuno… cosa que alarmo a los demas pues Lily… Lily no era una experta en cocinar

- bueno pero yo preparo el desayuno ¿les parece?- opino James mandándoles una mirada significativa a los demas para que dijeran que si por que si no iban a salir todos calcinados de ahí

- si pa tengo ganas de unos waffles como los que tu haces- Kasandra sonrió nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de su madre sobre ella

- perfecto… Lily amor yo lo preparo no te preocupes- James la beso en los labios por lo que la pelirroja mayor no pudo replicar absolutamente nada

- bueno y ti ¿Cómo te fue?- siguió con la plática Hermione al ver que nadie lo hacia

- pues bien… un poco cansada pues las clases son lo mas difícil pues cada una dura mas de una hora pero de ahí en fuera todo perfecto… los amigos, la gente… los chicos- insinuó la chica viendo a Hermione pícaramente sin esperar las reacciones de los varones que por cierto no fueron muy buenas como era de esperarse

- mas les vale que no ta hayan tocado por que les corto las manos… mira que tocar a mi niña- James refunfuño por lo debajo creando la carcajada de su mujer – anda Lily tu dale alas ya sabes-

- vamos James algún día se tienen que casar y tener hijos no se por que te pones asi-

- si yo se que se va a casar pero cuando tenga 50 años o yo me muera- explico James solemnemente como si hubiera sido parte de un repertorio de políticos

- o hasta que sus hermanos se mueran – corrigió Harry que venia entrando con John por delante

- si yo apoyo a Harry, ningún tarado te va a tocar… no mientras yo viva- vamos para nada celosos los Potters ¿verdad?

- ¡John cuida tu vocabulario!- su madre lo reprendió creando una mueca por parte de el

- esta bien ma pero solo digo la verdad- el chico se cruzo de brazos al pararse a un lado de su madre para poder ver a su hermana

- ¡Mama!- protesto Kasandra haciendo un puchero que embobo mas de la cuenta a Draco

- Draco reacciona… todo mundo se va a dar cuenta y de aquí no sales vivo- susurro Ron mientras le daba un par de golpes en las costillas

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto el rubio haciéndose el desentendido

- idiota ¬¬- Ron se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano

- ¡Hey no insultes!-

- ¿otra vez peleando?- pregunto divertido Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de ellos

- ¿peleando?... para nada simplemente discuten de una forma civilizada sus diferentes opiniones sobre un tema un tanto… fuera de lugar- explico Hermione muy científicamente creando la risa de todos los presentes

- bueno dejen sus temas para otro momento por que el desayuno esta listo- James sirvió el desayuno mientras varias platicas se mezclaban en la mesa pero de pronto un súbito silencio se creo al tiempo que todos se daba cuenta que ahí faltaban dos

- ¡BLASIE!... ¡NEVILLE!- chillo emocionada Kasandra mientras se paraba a toda velocidad y corria a abrazarlos a los dos juntos

- valla la emoción en persona y unos cuantos mas – ironizo Harry pero sin dejar de disfrutar su rico desayuno

- envidioso- su hermana le enseño la lengua infantilmente haciendo que su madre sonriera maternalmente pues gracias a todos los Dioses todavía los tenía ahí con ella

- ¿de abrazar a esos dos?- pregunto de nuevo el chico de gafas mientras no muy disimuladamente señalaba a Blasie y a Neville – no gracias además yo puedo abrazarlos mas que tu y no tengo por que envidiarte nada- pero el chico no despegaba su mirada de su plato

- ushhhh ya se me había olvidado cuanto me chocas- ironizo la chica muy molesta pero después le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando claro que no era del todo cierto

- soy de la misma opinión- corroboro el chico con un sonrisa

- bueno y jefecito ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- le pregunto Ron a Harry mientras los dos que faltaban se sentaba ala mesa y empezaban con su desayuno

- pregúntale a Hermione ella es la que sabe…no por nada en navidad me regalo una agenda- contesto Harry

- agenda que ya es de mi propiedad todo por que ustedes son unos vagos que no tienen el sentido de la organización- la castaña refunfuño

- vamos para que somos organizados si te tenemos a ti- su marido le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara pero sonriera complacida

- uffff con ustedes… pero hoy tenemos que ir a la disquera y de ahí nada al menos que quieran empezar a grabar el nuevo sencillo pero creo que se merecen un poquito de serenidad por lo que empezaremos mañana a primera hora- les informo su manager

- perfecto... tengo que hacer unas cosas por eso me voy se me hace tarde… háblenme cuando estén por irse- el pelinegro de ojos verdes salió de ahí dejando a todos confundidos por el repentino apuramiento que tenia

- ¿y a este que le pasa?- pregunto su madre haciéndose mas o menos una idea

- ni idea- y sin mas todos siguieron desayunando mientras que Harry hacia una llamada desde su celular

**(Ahora si regresamos con Harry de narrador que yo ya me canse XD) **

No se por que estas ganas de verla… ojala que Cristiane me conteste por que la verdad quiero que me haga el favor… si ya esta sonando… contesta… contesta.

_-¿bueno?... Harry ¿Qué se te ofrece?- _escucho su voz y se me alegra tanto el corazón que casi brinco

-Cristiane necesito un favorsote –y nada mas por que no la tengo en frente no me hinco ­–necesito conseguir un numero de teléfono ojala lo tengas- oigo como se ríe levemente y puedo apostar que ya sabe de quien

­_-que se me hace que nuestro querido Potter esta enamorado- _

-no digas tonteras niña ¿me vas a hacer el favor si o no?-le conteste un poco mal humorado pues la verdad no peca pero como incómoda ¿no?

_-claro que si es mas ayer que me vino a dejar creo que me callo muy bien y me conto que va a empezar a trabajar en las oficinas que están en frente de la librería publica que esta en el centro y si no me equivoco me dijo que salía hasta las tres pero si te vas corriendo de una vez puedas y la alcances… sale en 30 minutos a almuerzo-_ acuérdenme que después le haga un altar en su nombre

- Cristiane te debo una grandísima nos vemos luego y de nuevo gracias- ya iba a colgar pero no me dejo

­_-mas te vale que me cuentes como te fue… matador- _yo le iba a soltar una mala palabra pero me colgó la muy… mala

Y no me queda mas que apurarme por que si no, no iba a llegar nunca asi es que busque mi ropa… me metí a bañar, tratare de no durar tanto y si no les molesta los dejo voy a bañarme y no creo que sea prudente que les cuente los detalles ¿verdad? **(a mi no me molesta ¿y a ustedes?)** bueno ya salí, me visto rápido con mis pantalones de mezclilla azul, mi camisa blanca y mis zapatos negros, un poco de loción, trato de peinarme un poco cosa que es un poco imposible y salgo corriendo de ahí sin dejar que mis papas o alguien mas me diga algo

-Me voy- anuncie en un grito antes de abrir la puerta e ir directamente a mi carro

Salí a toda velocidad y me interne en las calles de Londres mientras revisaba mi reloj… si todavía tenía 15 minutos para llegar. Veía sin ponerle atención a las calles pues mi mente estaba en ese lugar junto a esa personita… los nervios me ganaban pero en fin tengo que ser valiente. Llegue hasta el lugar… si todavía faltaban 3 minutos. Me vi en el espejo, arregle un poquito más mi cabello pero lo deje por la paz porque no iba a lograr nada. Se me estaba haciendo larga la espera pero vale la pena y mas al ver cuando salía de ahí con su saco en una mano y su bolsa en la otra… ¿pero quien es ese imbécil que se atreve a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla?... creo que lo averiguare por lo que salí del coche y camine hacia ellos y me puse enfrente de ella

-Hola Ginny- no les puedo mentir que me late el corazón a mil por hora

- Harry ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- me pregunta y me gusto su reacción, la verdad es que la sorprendí

- nada solo pasaba por aquí y te vi salir y me dije "Harry no puedes irte sin saludarla" y pues aquí estoy ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- yo no se de donde me salió la vena conquistadora pero yo lo que quería era que el idiota ese se esfumara pues me veía un poco enojado

- pues bien supongo… mira Jeff el es Harry, un amigo-

- Mucho gusto Harry- me saludo mas por cortesía que por otra cosa pero el sentimiento era mutuo

- igualmente Jeff pero en fin… ¿vas a tu almuerzo no?- pregunte sin importarme el tal Jeff

- si pero lo que pasa es que no se a donde- me hizo un puchero que hasta me dieron ganas de darle un beso con todas las de la ley

- pues no se preocupe señorita que precisamente conozco un lugar espectacular a unas cuadras de aquí, además yo tampoco eh comido nada… justo iba para allá- bien dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

- bueno vamos…Jeff nos vemos mañana un gusto conocerte- y sin mas la pelirroja le dio otro beso en la mejilla a ese ser que no se lo merecía pero en fin me tuve que contener por que si no lo hubiera golpeado ya

- el gusto es mío Ginny nos vemos cuídate- y sin mas se dio la media vuelta el tipo y entro al edificio… Jeff 0 Harry Potter UN MILLON

-bueno señorita adelante- le abrí la puerta del carro muy caballerosamente haciéndola reir…pero que bonita sonrisa

- vamos Harry no tienes por que hacer eso-

- claro que si a una dama siempre el mejor trato- fue lo que dije antes de cerrar la puerta para poder subirme yo y empezar por lo bueno.

Recorrimos unas cuantas cuadras como por 10 minutos mas en los que nos preguntábamos cosas muy simples como ¿Qué te gusta hacer?... o cosas por el estilo hasta que me estacioné enfrente de un sofisticado restaurante de comida italiana

- ¿comida italiana?- me pregunto la chica al ver de lo que se trataba

- ¿Qué no te gusta?- pregunte un poco decepcionado pues era mi favorita – si quieres vamos a otro lugar- estuve a punto de encender de nuevo el carro pero su delicada mano me lo impidió

- ¿estas loco?... es mi comida favorita después de la de mi madre claro… ¿Cómo adivinaste que precisamente estaba pensando en eso?- no se imaginan lo que sentí al sentir su mano sobre la mía… fue… fue… ummm ni yo se que fue

- ya ves tengo un Don –sonreí mostrando mi perfecta dentadura

- ufff ya me di cuenta- y sin mas me baje para poderle abrir la puerta y darle la mano

Entramos al lugar y estaba un poco vacio pero asi mejor, no hay tanta gente para verme que hago y que no, vamos eso a mi no me importaba pero no creo que a Ginny eso se le haga cómodo. Llego a nosotros el chef del lugar… mi amigo Tom

- Señor Potter que alegría de tenerlo aquí… ¿la mesa de siempre?- me pregunto haciéndome una pequeña reverencia- Oh pero que bella dama… señorita a su disposición- Tom le dio un beso en la mano a Ginny haciéndola sonrojarse

- gracias- contesto cohibida la pelirroja haciéndome viajar una vez mas a las nubes

- Ginny el es Tom, unos de mis amigo- señale a Tom que hacia una reverencia- Tom ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron-

-_Merci__…__bellicima__-_ exclamo en italiano- conozco a su hermano y déjeme decirle que es uno de mis mejores clientes y eso es decir mucho-

- no cabe duda que mi hermanito es un glotón- sonrió divertida Ginny haciéndome reír… de nueva cuenta

- no cabe duda pero en fin ¿proseguimos?- pregunte a Tom que pronto asintió y nos llevo a mi mesa preferida que estaba en el patio trasero y daba una vista impresionante pues enfrente habia un parque con una fuente de una bella ángel con un jarrón en las manos… no se por que pero me transmitía tranquilidad que muchas de las veces necesitaba como cuando estaba con Cho pero shhhhhhhhh que nadie se entere

- en un momento estoy con ustedes- nos informo el chef y de nuevo nos dejo solos

- espero que te guste- de repente mi seguridad se fue al caño al vernos solos

- no lo dudes-

- pero platicame como te fue hoy- yo no quería que nos quedáramos callados por que no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda

- pues bien… éramos 15 aspirantes pero solo quedamos 3, yo y otos dos chavos- me empezó a explicar y yo como idiota la escuchaba – no puedo negar que todos eran buenos pero pues creo que estuve bien- suspiro pero se notaba que era feliz y eso me hacia feliz

- me imagino, estoy seguro que fuiste la mejor… de eso no hay duda- corrobore yo haciéndola sonrojar

- no es para tanto… simplemente me gusta lo que hago y estoy acostumbrada a sacar lo mejor de mí en cualquier circunstancia - ¿y como pretenden que no me guste esa mujer?- además para serte sincera uno de los encargados es un amigo de la infancia pero shhh no le digas a nadie-

- huy pelirroja ahora sí que te metiste en serios problemas… eso no se hace- sonreí divertido

- Oh vamos me vas a decir que tú no te hubieras aprovechado de la situación- hizo un puchero encantador

- bueno está bien tu ganas- levante las manos derrotado mientras nos reíamos a carcajadas pero en eso llego Tom con la carta de bebidas y el menú

- En un momento vengo a servirles- y sin más se dio la media vuelta y nos dejo solos de nuevo

- bueno ¿y qué vas a tomar?- le pregunte sin siquiera abrir la carta pues no por nada era mi restaurante favorito

- pues… ¿Qué me recomiendas?- me pregunto un poco apenada

- dependiendo, si no te gusta el alcohol te recomiendo un jugo de uva con manzana que esta para chuparse los dedos o si quieres algo un poco mas fuerte te recomiendo que tomes el vino tinto de la casa muy delicioso por cierto – le explique

- ummm creo que el jugo porque no soy muy buena para tomar alcohol, es mas lo más fuerte que eh tomado es piña colada y eso me hizo tanto daño que me pase un día completo en cama-

- pues jugo será ¿pero de que lo quieres?- pregunte pues el de uva no era el único

- pues creo que el de manzana con uva se ve interesante ¿lo has probado?- me pregunto estudiándome pero el que tenia las riendas del asunto era yo

- por supuesto que sí, si no te lo estuviera recomendando ¿no crees?- pregunte yo con la ceja levantada mientras me rehuía la mirada

- bueno si… está bien te hare casi yo pido un jugo ¿y tú qué vas a pedir?-

- bueno pues como estamos en abstinencia pues yo también quiero jugo- levante la mano y le hice una seña a Tom de que ya estábamos listos

- ¿listos para ordenar?- pregunto y yo asentí con la cabeza

- tráenos dos jugos de manzana con uva por favor y de una vez tráeme lo de siempre pero hasta que ella ordene –

- claro con mucho gusto en un momento les traigo sus bebidas-

- y bueno ahora ¿qué quieres comer?- pregunte sin saber que ella sí que sabía de comida Italiana

- bueno pues pido mi favorito_L__inguine Quattro Formaggio_– pronuncio el nombre en perfecto italiano que me dejo de a 6

- pues no se diga mas y ordenemos porque tienes que regresar y no quiero ser el culpable por quedar desempleada- trate de bromear y creo que si lo logre

- pues no cargaras con ese trauma por toda tu vida porque mi turno termino por hoy – y no sé porque pero me sentí feliz de repente... si la tenía por toda la tarde para mí. Y que no digan que soy posesivo por qué no lo soy

- pues que bueno porque así nos acompañas a la disquera hoy para arreglar las cosas para mañana, me arriesgare a que nadie me deje tranquilo- esto último lo dije mas para mí que para ella pero le pareció curioso y eso lo sé por la forma en que me miro

- ¿Por qué no te van a dejar tranquilo?-

- ya lo veras pero en fin ¿comemos no?- y a pesar de que no tenía mucha hambre porque acababa de comer pero hice una excepción – Tom la señorita ya esta lista- y sin más ella pidió y después de unos minutos estábamos comiendo muy felices y hablando muy animadamente, que por cierto me gusto todo de ella, hasta que por la puerta entro la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento: _Cho... _!Oh no estoy arruinado!

* * *

Pues ya esta.. el segundo capitulo terminado... que les parecio???? ojala que haya sido de su agrado, y pues no me queda mas que agradecerles por su tiempo y pedirles un comentario sobre este trabajo

gracias

Atte: Nena Orion


	3. Sentimientos Ocultos

**Bueno pues ya regrese... jiji i know me tome mucho tiempo en terminar este capitulo pero la neta mi tiempo es escazo y mas con la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina y eso significa, regalos, frio y sobre todo falta de inspiracion y mas aparte mi compu se descompuso soooooo tengo que pedirle el favor a mi amiga de usar su compu pero no quiero aprovecharme de ella tampoco. Pero bueno eso si tendran que esperar unos dias mas para el otro fic por que todavia me falta corregirlo y hacerle unos pequeños cambios pero ya lo termine... **

**Espero que les guste, y contestando a un review que me dejo pensando... tienes razon Harry y Ginny no van a pasar por el proceso del romanticismo por que esos dos simplemente nacieron para amarse y el proceso no existe entre ellos... ademas yo creo mas en el amor a primera vista que en otra cosa pero respeto las ideas de los demas, unos son romanticos y otros que no lo somos tanto. **

**y hablando de reviews espero que me den su opinion y me dejen saber como voy... si voy por el buen camino o que onda! bueno gracias a todos por leer y les deseo una feliz navidad (por adelantando) si es que no los veo antes. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

* * *

Capitulo 3

**(Aquí empieza a narrar Ginny lo aviso para que no haya confusiones) **

- hola Harry mi bebe ¿Qué coincidencia no crees?- pero que tipa tan cínica

- Cho ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- MALDITA ESTUPIDA DEJA DE TOCARLO… vamos Ginny calmate, calmate al fin que Harry ya se la quito de encima

- ya te lo dije es pura coincidencia yo pasaba por aquí cuando te vi… con esta- maldita china hija de tu…

- pues esta, aunque no lo creas, tiene su nombre y si no te lo sabes pues lo siento mucho- dos podemos jugar este jueguito y una Weasley nunca se rinde… quiere guerra pues guerra tendrá

- ¿tu quien te crees para hablarme asi?- no es por nada pero su cara me dio mucha risa

- pues la reina de Francia- yo me iba a parar para ponerla en su lugar pero Harry me agarro de la mano para que no me levantara… si Cho 0-Ginny 1

- vamos Cho no creo que haya sido coincidencia como tu dices asi es que ve al grano- escuche como Harry la ponia en su lugar pero sin soltarme la mano… oh me siento en el paraíso

- pues si tengo mucho que hablar contigo pero no pienso hacerlo con gente insignificante presente asi es que dile que se valla, que nos deje en paz para que podamos hacer nuestras cosas a gusto- Oh yo se que me voy a arrepentir luego pero no voy a dejar que se quede con Harry a solas nunca… como que me llamo Ginevra Molly Weasley, asi es que no lo deje ni abrir la boca y explote

- oh pues que pena me da tu caso pero estamos ocupados en otras cosas y si quieres hablar con el pues haz una cita con su manager… oh lo olvidaba a MI cuñada no le caes en lo mas mínimo asi es que te jodes y ahora si con tu permiso, o sin el, nosotros nos vamos al fin que la tarde aun no termina- sin mas agarre mi bolso con una mano y de la otra apreté la mano de Harry y lo jale y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar metí mi mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y saque las llaves de su BMW

**L**e abrí la puerta del copiloto y lo metí y después yo abrí la puerta del conductor, me acomode… prendí el carro y arranque… estaba tan enojada que después de mas de ocho cuadras me di cuenta de una cosa tan sencilla como que…. ¡YO NO SE MANEJAR!... ¿Oh Dios ahora que hago?... vamos Ginny que no cunda el pánico, respira profundo y enfócate… ¡A LA MIERDA CON ESO YO NO SE MANEJAR!... OH Harry eres mi ídolo y es que el era el que controlaba el volante mientras yo me ponia blanca como el papel del susto

- vamos Ginny calmate, pisa el freno despacio… ¡No ese no el de tu lado izquierdo! Asi, despacio, despacio… si asi- oh Dios ¿Qué eh hecho?

- oh Ginevra las has regado, estas muerta- yo no podia abrir los ojos del susto y no tuve otra salida mas que de darme de golpes contra el volante… oh no otro dolor mas. De repente sentí unas masculinas manos detenerme mientras me volteaba a la cara

- vamos Ginny abre los ojos… mírame- me dijo y estuve tentada a hacerlo pero no pude y solo negué con la cabeza- vamos pecosa ábrelos, no paso nada calmate- vamos quien se puede resistir si te dicen pecosa con una voz tan sensual como la de ese hombre por lo que los abrí lentamente para encontrarme con su verde mirada que aunque lo negara me traía arrastrando la cobija - ¿estas bien?- me pregunto con deje de preocupación y yo por la emoción y el susto no pude hablar por lo que de nuevo moví mi cabeza en negación- oh vamos no fue para tanto, no paso nada, calmate ya paso el susto… aunque déjame decirte que tienes un don por que si es tu primera vez agarrando un carro pues lo haces muy bien- oh no me pude resistir a eso y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no derrame ni una que conste- oh vamos pelirroja no llores ya paso todo shhhhhhhhh no llores- me abrazo y yo escondí mi cara en su muuuuuuuuuuy bien formado pecho

- lo siento… maldito carácter el mío, un día de estos voy a terminar muerta o peor en la cárcel por deber tanto dinero. No me pude controlar, lo siento- mi voz se escuchaba amortiguada por culpa de su pecho

- no te disculpes pelirroja ya paso ahora vamos por que si no nos van a regañar –

- si vamos – me limpie las pocas lagrimas que me salieron cuando Harry se empezó a carcajear ¿ahora a este que le pasa?- ¿Qué traes porque te ríes?- me cruce de brazos pero todavía mi voz se escuchaba rara por las lagrimas

- Pelirroja no llores no fue para tanto- me abrazo de nuevo y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas y es que tenía un cuerpo que ¡DIOS!- además fue increíble… mira que agarrar un carro sin saber manejar y solo por tu carácter… eso no cualquiera déjame decirte, ni Draco que está completamente loco y le encanta llamar la atención haría algo así y eso me gusta-

- ¿te estás burlando de mi?- le pregunte cruzándome de brazos y haciéndome la ofendida pero me acaba de dar cuenta de una cosa… no me puedo enojar con ese pedacito de bombón que tengo en frente

- para nada simplemente me encanto tu carácter, mas me vale no hacerte enojar por qué no salgo vivo- me dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía del carro ¿lo vieron? Me dejo con la palabra en la boca

- pero...- pero no pude decir nada mas por que el abrió la puerta del lado donde yo estaba y se paró ahí - ¿Qué?-

- vamos ¿quieres manejar tu?... por mi está bien- maldito infeliz síguete burlando de mi ya sabes

- pues ahora para que se te quite súbete por que yo manejo solo dime por donde me voy- si cree que me va a ganar pues está muy equivocado

- no anda vamos ya fue mucho por un día además necesitas tener un permiso especial firmado por mí para manejar a mi bebe así es que desabróchate el cinturón porque si no Hermione nos va a matar si llegamos tarde- tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar pero yo no hice ningún movimiento

- no me bajo…- pero yo podía ser berrinchuda y de las peores si me lo proponía

- ¿ah no?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada y yo negué con mi cabeza por lo que no vi cuando este se acerco a mí y trato de desabrochar mi cinturón, valla una posición medio incomoda pero deje de pensar cuando se volteo a mí para decirme algo y nuestras caras quedaron muy juntitas… demasiado diría yo

**L**os dos dejamos de forcejear y nos quedamos viendo como par de babosos que éramos… sus ojos fueron los que más me encantaron, ese verde esmeralda que tenía un brillo hermosamente especial que me volvió loca, esos parpados, esas pestañas rizadas, esos pómulos, esa nariz respingada pero sobre todo esos labios tan carnosos y apetecibles que si fuera por mi ya los hubiera besado.

**(Bueno pues ahora cambiamos de narrador… y con ustedes… Harry Potter)**

**¿Q**ué se supone que debo de hacer?... ¿la beso o no?... ¿pero qué tal si no le gusto?... Vamos Harry ¿a quien lo le gustas?... pero ella es diferente, ella no es el tipo de chicas como Cho… ella no se deja convencer por una carita bonita o una sonrisa linda, ella… ella es especial, ella es única… Cristiane tenía razón estoy enamorado ¿pero cómo es posible si tengo solo un día de conocerla?... ¿tanto poder tiene sobre mí que paso de ser la hermana de mi amigo para convertirse en alguien importante para mí? Esta niña me trae de un ala y no sé qué hacer ¿la besare?... ¡Pues la beso!

**¡B**endito seas Dios Mío!... esta mujer besa de maravilla, es mi primer beso real… lo otro eran chingaderas, esto sí es bueno y muy bueno por lo que no pierdo tiempo en agarrarla de la nuca para profundizar el beso, y aunque en un segundo dude en seguir adelante pero al sentir que ella respondía así me acelere mas. En un punto nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron en una danza para ver quien ganaba pero estábamos empatados porque lo hacíamos con las mismas ansias, me deje llevar por el momento y mas al sentir sus delicadas manos sobre mis nuca revolviéndome más el cabello, todo iba bien teníamos minutos (yo creo que fueron años) de no separarnos hasta que la magia se rompió al escuchar el ruido del claxon del carro que estaba parado atrás de nosotros.

**M**is ojos todavía los tenían cerrados pues quería guardar ese momento para toda la eternidad pero me frustre al escuchar el mismo sonido que nos separo. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con esa carita de ángel con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus preciosos labios que estaban curvados en una lindísima sonrisa. Ella al sentir mi mirada sobre de ella abrió sus ojos y en ellos había un brillo que me hizo más que sudar. Yo solo sonreí de la forma más sincera posible y al ver que ella también sonreía la abrase con una delicadeza para que no se fuera a romper.

-vámonos por que si no nos van a poner una multa por quedarnos a media calle- susurre en su oído y sentí como tembló

- bueno pero yo manejo, solo dime por donde me voy- valla esa niña sí que es testaruda pero ¿Qué le puedo negar?

- está bien pecas tu ganas pero más te vale no hacerle un rayoncito porque te las vas a ver conmigo – la amenace de broma haciéndola reír una vez mas

- está bien- y sin más la bese una vez mas y cerré la puerta para meterme del lado del copiloto.

**L**o que estaba haciendo por ella era inaudito pues nadie había manejado mi carro más que yo, ni siquiera mi padre que hasta me había amenazado para que lo dejara pero solo vienen esta pelirroja y cambia todo ¿Por qué? Me sentía estupido al estar callado después de tan tremendo beso que nos dimos.

- bueno ¿por donde?- su bella voz me saco de mis pensamientos

- aquí en la esquina te das vuelta a la derecha- ¿pero por que no avanzaba?- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al ver que tenia su mirada clavada al volante

- este… por que no mejor manejas tu – fue un milagro que alcanzara a escucharla

- ¿Por qué?- yo no lo podia creer ¿Qué no se supone que ella quería manejar?

- bueno pues… creo que tu conoces mas Londres que yo y pues yo me podría perder… si eso-

- vamos Ginny yo se que puedes manejar hazlo- ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que esa era una excusa muy tonta

- no tú maneja-

- ¿pero por que?- le pregunte pero no me quiso contestar - ok está bien yo manejo- ¿ven lo que les digo? Esa niña hace de mi lo que quiere.

**C**ambiamos de lugar y en menos de lo que pensamos ya estábamos en las calles de Londres. Estábamos en silencio, para mi era muy incomodo pues nos acabábamos de dar un tremendo beso y se me hacia estupido que estuviéramos asi, por lo que empecé una conversación y es que la verdad la radio ya me estaba aburriendo pues solo hablaban de lo bien que nos fue ayer por lo que lo apague y gracias a eso fue que ella empezó a hablar

- valla creo que todo Europa ya se entero- me dijo al momento que levantaba la cabeza y nuestras miradas se volvieron a unir

- creo que si- fue lo único que conteste antes de clavar mi vista de nuevo en el camino si no iba a chocar por no poner atención

- ummmm lo siento se que fue estupido ponerme mis moños pero el carácter que me cargo hace las cosas muy difíciles muchas de las veces… prometo jamás volver a agarrar tu carro y si lo hago asegurate de que se manejar- soltó su repertorio con una sonrisa en sus labios pero su mirada era de arrepentimiento ¿pero por que? Eso era lo que yo no entendía

- esta bien para la próxima me tendrás que enseñar tu permiso y tu licencia si no, no vas a tocar el volante por nada del mundo… - trate de relajar el ambiente y lo logre por que se rio- ya Ginny no fue para tanto además me gusto tu arranque, mira que manejar un carro por mas de 10 cuadras y sin saber manejar no cualquiera eh –

- oh no te burles y mas te vale que no le digas esto a nadie por que soy capaz de rayar tu carrito ¿eh?- ¿la oyeron?... se atrevió a amenazarme, eso es inaudito

- ahhhhhhhh ¿me estas amenazando?-

- para nada simplemente es advertencia –

- huy, no sabes que miedo me da…- valla me estaba divirtiendo mucho a su lado

- pues deberías porque soy de armas tomar…- su sonrisa me volvía loco aunque ella no se lo propusiera

- hasta no ver no creer- y asi nos la llevamos hasta que me pare enfrente de un edificio

**Y** ahí fue donde me acorde de mi celular y lo saque, no les miento si les digo que tenia 15 llamadas perdidas de Hermione, esa mujer esta loca… shhhhhhhhh que no se entere que le dije asi si no me degolla la chava y mas ahora que esta sensible por el embarazo… que Dios no agarre confesados. Asi es que no dude más y la llame de regreso, Ginny me veía raro pero ni modo.

-Hermione ¿Qué paso?- puse la voz mas calmada que tenia en esos momentos pero algo me decía que no me iba a servir de nada

- _¿Qué que paso?... ¿acaso te volviste mas idiota de lo que estas?... te estamos esperando Potter y mas te vale que estés aquí en menos de 5 minutos porque si no soy capaz de… capaz de… capaz de… de muchas cosas asi es que mas te vale apurarte si no quieres morir en mis lindas manos- _y me colgó.

Yo veía el teléfono con cara de contrariedad como si tuviera la cara de Hermione en mis manos hasta que la carcajada de un ángel me saco de mis pensamientos

-valla si que esta sensible la chava-

- ¿sensible?... esta loca esa mujer. Que Dios nos agarre confesados a todos ahora que esta mas vulnerable que nunca- deje caer mi cabeza en el volante pero la chica que estaba a mi lado no me dio tiempo ni de quejarme por el dolor

- ¿pero que esperas?... ¡vamos si no Hermione es capaz de cumplir su palabra!- y sin mas acelere y me metí al estacionamiento del edificio y me estacione en mi lugar preferido, en el rincón mas alejado de todos.

**M**e estacione, me baje y como buen caballero que soy le abrí la puerta a la damisela que se encontraba arriba del carro, no es por nada pero sus piernas se veían tan sedosas y muy apetecibles, como para acariciarlas por mucho, mucho tiempo. Reaccione al sentir que ella me tomaba la mano y se me quedaba viendo como si me estuviera retando.

- ¿en que piso es?- me pregunto para que yo desviara mi mirada de la suya pero no lo logro

- en el segundo- conteste por inercia pues eso era lo que menos me interesaba en esos momentos pues sus ojos me habían hipnotizado de nuevo

- pues vamos ¿no?- trato de empezar a caminar pero no la deje y la acorrale entre en carro y yo

- si vamos- pero yo no me podia mover y menos al tenerla asi de cerca y yo lo sentía como si nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos a la medida del otro.

**N**o podia dejar de verla pero quería todavía mas de ella y mas al saber como sabian sus labios, para que mas o menos se den una idea sus besos saben a vainilla combinada con fresa y un toque de chocolate… ummm rico ¿no? Yo no podía dejar de ver sus labios y poco a poco me acercaba más y mas a ella, era como si ella fuera un imán, era como si una fuerza me estuviera jalando hacia ella.

- Me encantan tus ojos- fue lo único mas sensato que le podía decir en esos momentos y me pareció de lo mas hermoso al ver que ella se sonroja

- gracias a mí también me gustan los tuyos- a pesar de que Ginny se había sonrojado no me esquivaba la mirada y eso me gustaba por que muchas chavas cuando te les quedas viendo bajan la cabeza y eso a mi no me gusta

- me encantan tus labios… que no haría yo por volverlos a besar- quien hablaba no era yo si no mis ganas por tenerla entre mis brazos

- si lo se, yo soy como el agua mineral… me pruebas y repites- me estaba retando y los dos lo sabíamos

- bueno pues hasta no probar, no me quedare satisfecho- y sin mas la bese de nuevo pero esta vez fue un poco mas salvaje pues yo quería satisfacer mi sed de ella.

**L**a recargue en el carro y la pegue mas a mi y sentí mas su cuerpo contra el mío y no pude evitar gemir al contacto. La agarre de las caderas para poder disfrutarla mejor y ella ma agarro de la nuca para profundizar mas el beso. Cada segundo me gustaba más y mas… no nos separamos hasta que escuchamos voces que venían hacia el estacionamiento, pero yo no deje de abrazarla pues no quería soltarla para nada.

-wow- fue todo lo que atine a decir mientras chocaba mi frente con la de ella

- ¿todo lo que tienes que decir?- me pregunto ella divertida y me ponía los brazos alrededor de mi cintura

- tengo muchas cosas que decir pero déjame disfrutar el momento por que no cualquiera tiene la dicha de besar tus labios y me creo muy afortunado por eso – por si se preguntan de donde saque eso, fueron los genes del rompecorazones de mi padre

- no exageres pero creo que tienes razón- la chica me dio otro beso en la boca, chiquito pero igual de hermosos que los demás- bueno ahora vamos por que si no Hermione es capaz de venirte a buscar-

- esta bien pero solo por que tu me lo pides- y sin mas la jale de la mano y subimos de esa manera al segundo piso donde nos esperaba una Hermione cabreadísima. Les juro que me dio miedo…

- ¿Qué?... ¿a ti te tengo que pedir de rodillas para que llegues temprano o que?... ¿tengo que traerte de la mano para que no te pierdas o que?... Potter no soy tu niñera asi que si quedamos a una hora, a esa hora te tienes que aparecer asi es que mas aclarada la situación no puede estar. Ahora vete allá adentro con los demás y no quiero replicas de ningún tipo- y sin mas me dejo en medio del pasillo con la boca abierta y sin ningún argumento para defenderme.

**G**inny solo se me quedo viendo risueña y con unas tremendas ganas de carcajearse pero al sentir que yo la veía no se aguanto y hasta se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para no caerse y cada vez que levantaba la vista para verme se reía más todavía. Yo bufe por lo debajo pero su risa me estaba contagiando.

-Oh vamos ya no te burles- le dije mienta la abrazaba pero ella no podía o no quería parar

- es que jajajajaja hubieras visto tu cara de niño jajajaja maltratado –

- ja-ja mira como me divierto. No hombre casi me meo de la risa- ironicé mientras le daba un beso cerca de la boca para que se calmara y lo logre

-bueno vamos por que si no ahora si es capaz de ahorcarte- y sin mas me dio un beso en la boca antes de soltarme y entrar por donde hace unos momentos Hermione había entrado

**S**uspire antes de hacer lo que ella pues me había quedado anonadado con los movimientos de sus caderas y sus cabellos rojizos. Cuando entre vi que todos ya estaban ahí, Draco estaba en la batería mientras que Neville y Hermione en los controles, Ron y Blasie con Ginny y al momento que cerré la puerta todos voltearon a verme como si eso fuera ensayado.

-¿Qué les gusto?... Lléguenme- y no estaba enojado pero tenia que aparentar por que si entraba con la sonrisa de estúpido que me cargaba hace unos momentos no me la hubiera acabado

- pues tú no quieres si no desde cuando ya serias mío- me grito Draco y después me mando un beso cosa que hizo reir a todos menos a Hermione

- dejen de decir estupideces y pónganse a trabajar por que no tengo su tiempo asi es que Potter ¿su amabilísima señoría podría afinar la guitarra? pues la próxima canción que vamos a grabar la vamos a hacer en acústico y solo tu, Ron y Blasie van a tocar- y sin mas regreso a lo que estaba haciendo mientras me dejaba con la ceja mas que levantada pues ya eran 3 veces que me llamaba por mi apellido en un solo día

- esta bien pero no te pongas asi por que sabes que no disfruto de la canción estando tu con ese humor de los mil demonios que no vienen al caso – por lo que ven yo tenia ganas de pelear con Hermione ese día

- ¿Qué no vienen al caso dices? Nos hiciste esperar mas de una hora aquí… que querías que hiciera ¿una fiesta o te mando de vacaciones al Caribe? Como tú quieras-

- ejem no es por nada Hermione pero en ese caso a la que debías de regañar es a mi pues Harry me llevo a desayunar y tuvimos un contratiempo- Ginny salió a mi rescate mientras se ponía roja al sentir la mirada penetrante de su hermano

- ¿andabas con el?... ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Ron un poco mas alterado de lo normal

- nada Ron solo pase a Londres y me la encontré… fuimos a comer al restaurante de Tom pero tuvimos un contratiempo pues ya cuando nos veníamos llego Cho y pues nos hizo, mas bien me hizo una escena-

- si además casi chocamos por mi culpa-

- ¿Qué?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

- no se apuren no paso nada solo que Ginny manejo a "Phoenix" como por 10 cuadras nada mas- informe yo mientras que Ginny se ponía un poco roja, pero nada mas un poco eh

- ¿Qué?... ¡pero si tu no sabes manejar!- Grito alterado Ron mientras se paraba de sopetón de la silla y casi dejaba caer su preciada guitarra

- lo se por eso nos tardamos hasta que no se me paso el susto-

- ummmm bueno, bueno esta bien si querían hacer que me sintiera culpable lo lograron, solo no lo hagan de nuevo por que con la malditas hormonas no puedo y eso que solo llevo dos meses, ufff tener que estar asi por 7 meses mas es mucho- Hermione se ruborizo apenada pero yo no estaba enojada con ella de eso si que estaba seguro

- no te preocupes 'Mione y vamos a empezar por que si no nunca vamos a salir de aquí- y asi empezamos… la neta si éramos muy buenos y se noto cuando Ginny aplaudía cuando terminamos la primer canción pero lo que nosotros no esperábamos que de pronto alguien entrara precipitadamente por la puerta.

**T**odos nos quedamos viendo a Kasandra que estaba toda roja, sudada y con una sonrisota en la boca, todos nos quedamos de a seis pues no nos esperábamos esta agradable visita pero parecía que ella no nos ponía mucha atención. Yo trate de decir algo pero me interrumpió la voz de un chico…

-Kasandra de esta no te salvas asi es que ábreme la puerta- y exactamente aquel individuo tocaba la puerta

- no, no quiero – era como si los demás no existieran y yo me harte se los juro

- Kasandra ¿Qué demonios pasa?- pregunte yo mientras dejaba mi guitarra a un lado y me acercaba a ella

- nada solo que Ryan me viene persiguiendo- pero mi hermana no pudo mas con la puerta y Ryan pudo pasar

- ¡si lo logre, de esta no te salvas Kasandra!- y sin mas la beso…. ¿QUE?... ¿LA BESO?... ¿COMO SE ATTEVE?... SUELTALA MALDITO DESGRACIADO

- hey, hey, hey suéltala… ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- perdí la razón en esos momentos y es que nadie podía tocar a mi hermana por muy Ryan que fuera… y es que antes de esto el chavo me caía bien pero ya no…¬/¬

- pero…- el imbécil ese trato de hablar pero no lo deje y aleje a mi hermana de sus brazos

-pero nada ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- pregunte enojado mientras ponía a mi hermana detrás de mi

- Harry- ella trato de calmarme pero no iba a poder lograrlo

- nada de Harry ¿desde cuando andas con este?- pregunte mientras lo señalaba

- desde hace una semana, yo no se por que te enojas si es tu amigo- Kasandra quería ponerse delante de mi pero no la deje

- ¿amigo?... mangos que… este imbécil no te vuelve a tocar- y sin mas la agarre de la mano y la saque de ahí con Draco detrás mío ¿Por qué será?... ummmm pero Ryan ni siquiera se movió de su lugar el muy imbécil este

- Harry ¿A dónde me llevas?- me pregunto mientras yo la jalaba fuera del edificio

- a un millón de kilómetros lejos de ese estúpido- y sin mas bajamos al estacionamiento y la pare delante de mi – ahora si explícame eso de que andas con ese imbécil y no me lo habías dicho-

- Harry por Dios solo llevo unas cuantas horas de regreso y pensaba en todo menos en eso, además no te pongas asi de celoso como si no lo conocieras… es o fue tu amigo por Dios reacciona- y todavía se pone lo moños como si estuviera en su derecho de hacer eso

- no, no me interesa- yo estaba cegado por los celos hasta que sentí la mano de alguien detrás de mi, por un momento pensé que era Ryan pero escuche la voz de Draco y me tranquilicé

- hey Harry tranquilízate, calmate asi no vas a lograr nada- me dio una palmada en la espalda y me sentí mas relajado- ahora déjame solo con tu hermana y no me pongas esa cara por que no le voy a hacer nada, simplemente relájate, déjame hablar con ella y arreglaremos las cosas- al sentir su mirada plateada no me pude resistir y asentí con la cabeza y me di media vuelta y los deje solos

**(Punto de vista de Draco Lucius Malfoy)**

- vamos Kasandra, calmate- quería que ella se calmara pero era yo el que necesitaba hacer eso pues al verla besándose con Ryan sentí algo raro, algo que jamás habia sentido nunca por lo que no sabría explicarles con exactitud que era

- no si yo estoy calmada, eso dile a mi hermanito- ironizo rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que Ryan, era tu novio?- le pregunte yo lo mas calmado que pude pero una rabia se apoderaba de mi con cada segundo que mi cerebro procesaba que Kasi andaba con… con el

- por que es mi relación, no la de los demas y si quiero andar con el o con otro no les incumbe- vamos y se suponía que ella no necesitaba calmarse

- esta bien, tienes tu punto pero no nos lo podías esconder toda tu vida, algún día nos tenias que decir ¿no lo crees?- hice que me viera a los ojos pues quería darme cuenta de todas sus reacciones

- pues si pero yo no quería que esto pasara… además por si no te acuerdas en la mañana tuvieron una platica de que no me iban a dejar por eso no se los dije- me esquivo la mirada de nuevo y no se por que pero me dio mas coraje todavia

- pensé que éramos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan ese tipo de cosas- soné dolido pero asi me sentía, pues a pesar de todo Kasandra y yo éramos muy unidos pues siempre la defendí cuando estábamos mas morros

- si lo siento pero pensé que me ibas a hacer un pancho al igual que Harry- me hizo un puchero y no pude más que caer rendido antes sus encantos y la abrasé

- creeme que ganas no me faltan, pero tengo una condición… que me cuentes ese tipo de cosas, creo que soy lo demasiado bueno para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, me lo merezco ¿no?- me le quede viendo a los ojos y penetre su alma pues aunque no me lo propusiera siempre lograba derribar las barreras de esa niña y no se por que

- esta bien – y sin mas beso la mejilla y Creanme cuando les digo que sentí una revolución en todo mi cuerpo y me dieron ganas de besarla… me asuste demasiado pues jamás habia pensado en ella como mujer si no mas como mi amiga… me separe de ella consternado pues no me gustaba sentir eso, jamás una mujer habia gobernado mis sentidos a este grado

- ejem bueno vamos por que de seguro Harry a de estar que sube por las paredes- en ese momento se me prendió el foco y recapacite… Harry nos habia dejado solos y de seguro estaba- ¡Por el amor al Rock! Harry ha de estar allá arriba- y sin mas la jale de la mano y subimos a toda prisa y como me lo temía Harry tenia a Ryan del cuello mientras lo pegaba a la pared

- ¡Harry no!- escuche como Kasandra gritaba a mi lado y corria hacia su hermano y su… su… su ya saben

- quitate Kasandra, hazte a un lado- Harry la aparto de el y casi la tira pero yo la alcance a agarrar

- Harry compañero calmate- solté con delicadeza a Kasandra y agarre a Harry de la espalda para que dejara a Ryan pero no se movió ni un solo centímetro hasta que Ginny intercedió a mi suplica

- vamos Harry calmate, asi no vas a arreglar nada, además estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua- ni Hermione pudo con el… la verdad es que mis respetos para esa pelirroja pues Harry soltó a Ryan mientras que Ginny metía a Harry al estudio

- ¿estas bien?- la voz de Kasandra preguntándole a Ryan me saco de mis pensamientos y por un momento me imagine la escena pero conmigo pero saque esos pensamientos lo mas rápido posible

- si, estoy bien… aunque jamás pensé que Harry tuviera tanta fuerza, casi me ahoga-el pobre tipo estaba mas pálido que nunca y lo entendía pues el mayor de los Potters podia ser malo cuando se lo proponia

- pero esto no se queda asi- no me dio tiempo de retenerla cuando nos dejo a todos los demás en el pasillo pues cerro la puerta de un golpe dejándonos muy claro que no quería que nadie los molestara pero yo era Draco Malfoy y me valió madres y sin mas yo también entre pero me cerciore de que la puerta se cerrara con seguro

- … pues mira que me importa un bledo si lo apruebas o no, simplemente date a la idea de que es mi novio y creeme que no por ti lo voy a dejar- Kasandra por poco y lo golpea si no fuerza por mi y por Ginny que muy disimuladamente agarraba a Harry de la parte de atrás de la camisa

- vamos Harry, calmate… tu también Kasandra porque gritando no van a arreglar nada. Cálmense los dos ya- trate de calmar las cosas mientras me ponía entre los dos porque si no eran capaces de matarse a golpes

- dile a ese energúmeno que lo haga, yo estoy calmada- la mire con la ceja levantada por que estaba todo menos calmada

- ¿no me digas?...- me iba a contestar pero no la deje- bueno ya que están "calmados" hablen pero si suben la voz al menos una frecuencia no me va a quedar otra que meterles un micrófono por la boca a los dos- lo ven si proponérmelo mucho hice que sonrieran pero pusieron su geta al ver que el otro también estaba sonriendo, suspire pues iba a ser larga la platica

- no me parece en lo mas mínimo que andes con Ryan, es muy chido como amigo pero por otro lado no me quiero imaginar lo que te puede hacer ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no te quiero ver cerca de el?- Harry fue el que empezó pero empezó muy mal

- ¿y por que no puedes entender que eres un estúpido celoso que solo piensa en si mismo sin importarle a los demás lo que piensen y sientan?... a mi me gusta Ryan y no lo vas a poder cambiar- Kasandra se cruzo de brazos y se dio la media vuelta por lo que no me di cuenta cuando Ginny se puso entre los dos y casi, casi grito

-¡Ya basta!... se que no es mi asunto pero los dos ya están muy grandecitos para hacer berrinches de este tipo… ¡Por Dios crezcan!... Tu Harry no se por que te pones en ese plan si algún día tu hermana tenia que tener novio, esta demasiado bonita para no hacerlo, es mas deberías de preocuparte si no tuviera pretendientes… deja de comportarte como un macho estúpido y deberías de pensar que tu también en una parte de tu vida traste mal a una chava… y no me digas que no por que lo puedo jurar- chale la chica si que era buena en estas cosas pues yo no sabia ni como actuar con eso les digo todo – ahora tu, Kasandra, con tu actitud solo haces que se le suba mas el macho, y le hubieras dicho… avisarle que tenias novio y en un muy buen modo le hubieras dicho que lo aceptara y que si lo hacia te hacia la vida mas fácil por que la decisión ya estaba tomada y lo tenia que aceptar. Ahora van a hablar como gente civilizada si no, no me vana dejar opción que hacerlo a mi modo y no lo querrán averiguar- ufff por fin respiro, chale esta niña si sabe lo que dice porque por unos instantes vi en Kasandra un brillo asesino y estoy mas que seguro que estuvo tentada en decirle que quien era ella para meterse en lo que no le importa pero se contuvo por la única razón de que le dolió lo que le dijo porque es verdad

- pero…- Kasandra trato de replicar pero esta vez fui yo la que no la deje

- pero nada, Ginny tiene razón- y en mi voz no quedaba replica alguna

- esta bien… perdón Harry se que la regué al no decirte pero ponte en mi lugar y vas a ver que no es fácil y menos teniéndolos a ustedes de guardaespaldas, lo hubieras ido a matar con tus propias manos pero también ponte en mi lugar, tengo derecho de hacer mi vida como yo quiera y si decidí que Ryan es mi novio, lo es por una muy buena razón- ¿de que habla esta niña?... yo no le entendí y creo que no fui el único por que Harry también se quedo de a seis pero Ginny tenia una cara de comprenderlo todo – además como dice ¿Ginny?- pregunto para cerciorarse de que estaba bien y al ver que la pelirroja asentía siguió – algún día tenias que aceptar que ya crecí y que ya corte el cordón umbilical que me ataba a ti… solo apoyame, que bien sabes que si me hacen algo vas a ser el primero en enterarte y el primero en matarlo pero dame chance de aprender de mis errores ¿quieres?- valla una confesión hecha y derecha ahora seguía Harry, ummmm esto se esta poniendo bueno

- ufff esta bien, esta bien ustedes ganan, pero no puedo evitar ser asi y nadie me va a cambiar… nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermana y mas le vale al infeliz no pasarse contigo por que soy capaz de asesinarlo y me vale mierdas si me condenan de por vida… pero esta bien, respeto tu decisión pero no quiero decir que la apruebe, pero no me hagas volverle a hablar al estúpido aquel porque ya perdió mi confianza y dudo que eso se reponga. Pero bueno esta bien perdón por la escena pero no quiero saber nada mas y si veo que te mete mano se las corto- y sin mas el chico se zafo de Ginny y salió de ahí no sin antes mandarme una mirada de esas que dicen que me encarga a su hermana. Después de varios segundos la pelirroja salió tras de el, ummmm lo que me hace pensar que entre esos dos hay algo

- bueno pues vamos por que si no es capaz de estrangularlo- y no me dejo terminar cuando ya estaba a fuera y yo la seguí

- … no Hermione, no voy a seguir con el ensayo… ya me arruinaron el día, no pienso compartir el aire con nadie indeseable asi es que déjalo para otra ocasión… yo me voy- valla si que se había enojado pero creo que lo entiendo por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fuera Cristiane – no replicas por favor, solo quiero estar tranquilo y no pensar- y sin mas se fue dejando a todos con la boca abierta y mas a Kasandra pues no se imagino que llegara esto a tanto

- ummmm esta sensible el chavo…- trate de calmar el ambiente pero la mirada que me mandaron los demás me hicieron callar

- ¿y ahora?- pregunto Ron tratando de ignorar a Ryan y Kasandra que hablaban en susurros ¿de que estarán hablando?... ¿y por que de repente tengo ganas de golpear a Ryan?... no debería juntarme mucho con Harry, su loquera se me esta pegando

- pues creo que nada, ya terminaremos mañana ¿vamos a comer no?...tengo hambre- opino Hermione mientras que nos hacia una cara de borrego a medio morir que nos hizo reir a todos y se que en especial a mi por que no le quitaba la mirada a Kasandra que por una fracción de segundos se ruborizo al chocar nuestras miradas

- bueno pues vamos dejen voy por mis cosas ¿Kasandra vienes?- Hermione le pregunto a la pequeña de la familia Potter pero no supimos si, si o no por que Ginny grito

- ¡MALDITA SEA!- y sin mas salió de ahí dejándonos a todos con la cejas levantadas pero no nos impidió seguir con lo nuestro

- pues vamos entonces- pero lo que yo no sabia es que iba a ser mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba

**(Se que cambio mucho de personaje pero quiero que la historia sea contada desde el punto de vista de todos… por eso ahora le toca el turno de Ginny y sabremos por que salió corriendo) **

**G**inny Weasley era una estúpida mira que olvidarte de eso… ushh nada mas no pierdes la cabeza por que la traes puesta… ¿y si se fue?... no, no se puede ir, ahí esta todo mi trabajo para mañana y que si no entrego me puede ir muy mal, seré la primer Weasley en durar solo 24 horas en un trabajo. No…no…no y no, no se pudo a ver ido, mierda ya no esta su carro… ahhhhhhhh maldito Potter cuando te agarre sabrás lo que es sufrir tan solo por largarte de esa manera… maldito macho celoso… ufff pero aun asi me encantas maldito niño lindo… lo que mas me duele es que no te despediste siquiera, como si los besos que me diste no significaran en lo absoluto. ¿Y ahora que hago?

**T**an metida estaba en mis cosas que no me di cuenta que alguien se sentaba atrás de mi hasta que vi mi portafolio a un lado mío y sin pensarlo demasiado me avente a los brazos del héroe que me había salvado de una despedida segura

-gracias, gracias, gracias... me has salvado la vida como no tienes idea… te debo una- la babosa de yo no se había dado cuenta de quien era hasta que sentí ese olor a madera y un perfume divino. – Harry- si lo se, era de suponerse ¿pues quien mas podía tener mi portafolios aparte de el?

- huy si siempre que te olvides de tu trabajo me recibes de esta manera te voy a pedir por favor que lo hagas mas seguido – me puse roja y lo puedo apostar por la sonrisa que puso después de decir esto

- ummmm no lo se pero de todos modos gracias por acordarte por que no se que hubiera hecho… yo creo que te hubiera ido a buscar hasta el fin del mundo- sonreí por mi exageración y el se rio conmigo ¿o de mi?

- gracias por el cumplido señorita… pero bueno me voy- y sin mas se levanto y no se por que pero algo me dio el impulso de detenerlo

- ¿A dónde vas?- no quería que eso pasara pero no pude esconder el deje de preocupación en mi voz

- no lo se- siento que lo dijo mas sinceramente posible y por eso le creí

- ¿te puedo acompañar?- hasta el se sorprendió por la pregunta por lo que continué – bueno esta bien nos vemos luego- quería salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible para poder regañarme pues estaba cometiendo una estupidez pero es que la verdad Harry me gustaba mucho y aunque no lo quisiera me preocupaba por lo que pudiera hacer.

- ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo cuando me impidió salir corriendo de ahí - ¿no que me querías acompañar?- me pregunto un tanto divertido y contrariado haciéndome sonrojar

- pues si pero si no quieres es mejor que nos veamos otro día, digo quieres estar solo y yo no me quiero meter en tus cosas si tu no quieres- no eso no era verdad yo quería ser parte de sus cosas pero no lo podía gritar a todo pulmón

- pero eso no me lo has preguntado- ¿preguntar que?... por un momento perdí la noción de todo al sentir sus labios cerca de los míos, sentir ese aliento tan fresco y al vez tan masculino

- ¿pre…preguntar q…que?- mi voz ya no me salía y menos al sentir sus manos en mis caderas

- si quiero que te metas en mis cosas- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- por que sin proponértelo lo estas logrando – y sin mas me beso de nuevo pero con una desesperación como si me necesitara… pues yo no se pero de mi parte si lo hacia por lo que me entregue a la sensación que me hacia sentir (valga la redundancia) sus labios.

**N**o tenía noción de nada más que sus labios, por lo que no sentí nada hasta que me recargo en la pared y hacia que no hubiera espacio alguno entre nosotros, pronto mis manos estaban debajo de su camisa y las de, bien portaditas, estaban todavía en mis caderas. Poco a poco sentíamos que nada mas existía pero me confundió cuando se separo de mi… yo no entendía por que lo hacia pero la parte racional de mi opino que era lo mejor

-lo siento, pero si no paro ahorita pueden pasar muchas cosas- su voz se escuchaba sexy y mas por la pasión del momento

- yo…yo también lo siento- no nos veíamos a los ojos pero como si estuviéramos conectados, los dos nos empezamos a carcajear pero en buen plan – bueno vamos por ahí para despejarnos un momento- opine yo y el so asintió con su cabeza

**M**e agarro de la mano pero antes de salir me dio la media vuelta para que quedara de frente a el y después de verme unos cuantos segundo me agarro de la cara con mucha suavidad y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez era lento… pausado… lo estábamos disfrutando mas pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus siguientes palabras, tan sencillas pero que tenían un gran y valioso significado

-Te quiero- y les juro que yo no supe que responder por que no me dio tiempo y salimos de ahí... que error mas grande cometí al no decirle lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

**(Regresamos a Draco)**

**U**fff maldito idiota, creo que ahora mas que nunca estoy del lado de Harry… no es por nada pero Kasandra se merece a alguien mucho pero mucho mejor, no se un chavo mas buena onda, que se sepa comportar mucho mejor, guapo de ojos grises, rubio y… ¿QUEEEEEE¿O sea que demonios estoy pensando?... yo no puedo andar con ella por que simplemente es una amiga y nada mas. Jamás la vería como algo mas, lo que pasa es que el espíritu Harry Potter me poseyó en unos segundos… si eso debe de ser ¿Qué otra razón puede haber?... ni lo sueñen por que eso que están pensando no es… pero bueno por lo pronto voy a prestarle atención a ese imbecil por que si no yo voy a parecer tonto

- Draco ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Kasandra mientras yo bostezaba sin pudor alguno

- nada, con su permiso me voy a fumar un cigarro- y sin mas me levante pero Hermione no me dejo

- Draco, tienes mas de 5 meses que no fumas… no caigas en lo mismo – y era verdad pero eso que esta vez si lo necesitaba

- ufff nada mas uno, no me voy a acabar la cajetilla- no puede evitar rodar los ojos

- pero…- trato de detenerme pero mas que nada yo ya no quería estar ahí sentado y aburriéndome con las payasadas que decia el imbecil ese

- por fa ´Mione lo necesito- le mande una mirada de suplica y creo que si me entendió por que no me dijo nada mas. Di la media vuelta y me fui pero alcancé a escuchar cuando Kasandra le preguntaba a los demas que me pasaba, y no se por que pero sonreí en ese momento

**(RON)**

**N**o si al imbecil de Draco se le nota a leguas que le encanta Kasandra… ummmm seria una escena digna de verse y mas si el malo de la película es Harry jijijiji seria emocionante pero primero Draco se tiene que dar cuenta por si solo que le gusta la hermana de su mejor amigo ¿Cuándo será eso? Pero bueno los dejo por que Hermione me esta viendo como si estuviera yo planeando algo maquiavélico y es que la verdad si, por que Draco y Kasandra serán novios y todo gracias a mi… su fiel servidor… Ron Weasley mas el cupido mas guapo del universo.

* * *

**que les parecio? bien o mal? espero su opinion y gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer mi trabajo... gracias de nuevo y nos vemos a la proxima **

**atte NenaOrion**


	4. Conociendotey Queriendote?

**si por fin regrese... lo se me tarde demasiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado lo se pero es lo que hay mi timepo es demasiado reducido que ni siquera eh podido darle los toques finales al siguente capitulo de los merodeadores pero prometo que me hare tiempo para terminarlo. **

**gracias a todos los que lo leen y por los reviews les pido unoss cuantos mas para ver como voy **

**bueno pues no los aburro los dejo y nos vemos pronto... eso espero **

* * *

Capitulo 4:

**(Ron Weasley de narrador)**

-¿en que piensas?- me pregunto Hermione al ver que yo sonreía mientras la acompañaba a pagar

- en nada ¿Por qué?- pero a mi no se me quitaba la sonrisa de la cara por mas que ella me viera con esa miradita evaluadora que la caracterizaba

- no se tu dime, de repente tienes esa sonrisa de que sabes algo que el mundo no- valla si que me conocía muy pero muy bien

- pronto lo sabrás – y sin decirle nada mas pagamos y salí por donde vi que Draco lo hizo

Pensé que estaría fumando como nos lo había dicho pero no, simplemente estaba sentado viendo a la nada. Pensé en hacerle una maldad pero a ver que suspiraba pues no me quedo más remedio que aguantarme las ganas. Camine hacia donde estaba el y luego, luego me sintió porque yo todavía estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el y volteo. En cuanto lo hizo me sonrió y se acomodo bien en la silla… ummm esa sonrisa no la conocía y no se porque pero no me dio buena espina y yo creo que la mía tampoco porque alzo la ceja consternado.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto

- es lo que yo quiero saber ¿Qué te pasa pero con Kasandra?- yo no le iba a dar vueltas al asunto asi es que opte por lo mas fácil… ir al grano.

- ¿con Kasandra?... ¿Qué podría pasar?- me pregunto como si de veras no pasara nada pero yo no le creía nada

- pues yo no lo se por eso dime- no se la iba a dejar tan fácil tampoco, necesitaba que el se diera cuenta solo para poder yo dar mi siguiente paso

- no pasa nada Ron- bufo por lo debajo haciéndome reir

- vamos a mi no me puedes engañar, yo se que algo te pasa con ella a pesar de que ni tu sepas que- yo me hice el interesante mientras ponía una pose de chulería

- ufff maldito pelirrojo, pues adivinaste, no lo se asi es que no me hagas preguntas estúpidas, deja lo averiguo y ya después te digo- lo conocía demasiado para no molestarme por sus palabras, asi nos comunicábamos el y yo

- bueno pero me avisas, ya sabes para reir me de ti- lo deje con la boca abierta mientras que yo me levantaba y me iba de ahí.

Cuando regrese junto a mi mujer se me quedaron viendo raros pero no les hice caso. Me senté como si nada pasara, me tome lo que quedaba de mi jugo y sin mas sonreí al ver la cara que estaban poniendo los demás.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me ven asi?- les pregunte como si no supiera nada pues tenía que guardas las apariencias

- ¿Cómo que por qué?... ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?... y no me digas que nada Ronald Weasley porque te conozco muy pero muy bien- Hermione me advirtió pero solo por esta vez no le iba a decir nada porque no era mi problema si no el de mi amigo e iba a dejar que el lo solucionara solito

- 'Mione no es nada, además es cosa de Draco y yo no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos y no quiero que nadie lo haga – les advertí cosa que a mi mujer no le pareció en lo mas mínimo pero pues ni modo

- ¿pero…?- me quiso replicar pero le puse un dedo en la boca para que no dijera nada mas

- nada de peros y espero que tu tampoco preguntes Kasandra- me voltee hacia la susodicha haciendo que pusiera los ojos llenos de sorpresa pero se ruborizo al dejarse en total evidencia, ya era un hecho esos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro y no lo podían negar.

- ejem bueno vamos ¿no? Tengo que hacer muchas cosas hoy- hablo Ryan mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Kasandra a hacer lo mismo lo que no se imaginaban que con ese sencillo movimiento harían que los celos de Draco, que acababa de llegar, aumentaran al 100 por ciento

- ¿Qué ya se van?- hablo venenosamente el rubio mientras que Kasandra bajaba la cabeza haciendo que la mente de mi mujer empezara a trabajar lo mas rápido posible

- si, tengo que hacer unas cosas y voy a pasar a dejar a Kasandra a su casa- informo Ryan muy tranquilo

- no te preocupes mi querido Ryan yo la llevo además ¿Qué le puede pasar mientras esta conmigo?- todos los presentes nos sorprendimos pero a pesar de todo Kasandra sonrió

- pero…- Ryan trato de replicar para no verse tan sospechoso ante nuestro ojos pero a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, signo de que ya había llegado a una conclusión

- no te preocupes mi chavo además vamos todos- ayude a mi amigo Draco, cosa que me agradecerá algún día

- si Ry yo te hablo al rato y quedamos de acuerdo que vamos a hacer mañana ¿órale?- la chica obtuvo a reacción que quería por parte del rubio y es que este al escuchar lo que Kasandra había dicho apretó los nudillos tratando de que su cara no cambiara pero era imposible.

Tosí para que nadie volteara a ver a Draco y así le deba unos segundos para que recuperara la compostura.

- bueno pues vamos, necesito ver donde anda Harry… quiero preguntarle algo a mi hermanita- era la peor excusa que pude haberme inventado pero no importa con tal de salir de ahí era capaz de hacer todo y es que Hermione me esta viendo muy mal

- pues no se diga mas… vamos- mi mujer agarro a Kasandra del brazo y a nosotros tres no nos quedo de otra que seguirlas

En cuanto salimos Ryan se despidió de nosotros con un apretón de mano que entre el y Draco fue un poco mas fuerte de lo normal pero al pobre de mi amigo se le distorsionó la cara al ver que Kasandra le daba un tremendo beso a Ryan que lo dejo sin aliento al pobre.

- nos vemos mañana chiquito- Kasandra le dio un ultimo beso y dejo ir a su novio – pues vamos, necesito llegar a desempacar mis cosas lo mas pronto posible- y sin mas agarro del brazo a Draco y empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, ¡ja! me imagino la cara de Draco en esos momentos y no pude evitar reir

- ¿de que te ríes?- me preguntó Hermione haciendo que me detuviera

- ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?- le pregunte con una ceja levantada haciéndola dudar por unos segundos

- ¿de que?... ¿de que Harry va a matar a Draco cuando se entere que estos dos se gustan?- que les dije, la mente de mi mujer trabaja la mil por hora y a veces no me gusta

- hey chiquita no lo pongas de esa manera tan cruel, por que no mejor dices que Draco ya se esta dando cuenta de que le gusta Kasandra y viceversa… - yo iba a seguir con mi repertorio pero en eso sonó mi teléfono – ¿bueno?-

_­- hola Ron, soy Lily ¿y Harry? Y ¿Kasandra?- _

_­_- hola Lily, pues Kasandra viene con nosotros y Harry no tengo la mas mínima idea donde esta. Pasaron un altercados mientras estábamos ensayando y se salio sin decir a donde iba pero no se preocupe a de estar por ahí tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Pero ahorita trato de comunicarme con el para ver que paso y yo le digo que le hable ¿esta bien?-

_- gracias Ron__ es sumamente importante ustedes vengan nos vemos al ratito y ojala que ese cabeza dura de mi hijo no valla a hacer tarugadas- _me empecé a reir al escuchar a la mama de mi amigo hablar así

- de nada señora Potter en cuanto yo me pueda comunicar con el le digo que lo busca urgentemente-

_-bueno Ron gracias __adiós- _escuche como suspiraba derrotada y sentí un deje de culpabilidad al no decirle con quien estaba mi amigo

- ¿para que lo quería?- me preguntó Hermione y yo solo atine a alzarme de hombros – bueno vamos por que si no Draco es capaz de dejarnos aquí, con lo maldito impaciente que es- yo no replique nada, solo atine a reírme y alzamos a los otros dos mientras estaban metidos en una disputa.

Hermione y yo solo atinamos a rodar los ojos con exasperación y pare la conversación al propinarle un buen golpe a Draco en la nuca, haciendo que este parara de hablar y las dos mujeres comenzaran a reir

- hey no le pegues que no ves que es la única que le queda – Kasandra reto al rubio y eso no me dio muy buena espina pero suspire cuando vi que Draco solo sonrió pero no dijo nada mas y se metió a su coche mientras que la menor de los Potter lo seguía y a nosotros no nos quedo mas subirnos al Jeta de Hermione y es que aunque a mi no me gusta manejar pues ahora que 'Mione esta embarazada no me voy a arriesgar para nada.

**(Y regresamos con Harry) **

Veo que esta nerviosa, lo siento en el ambiente pero no es solo ella si no yo también lo estoy, porque jamás en mi vida había dicho esas dos palabras y sentirlas en lo mas profundo de mi ser. Se que me precipite al decirlas pero no se por que las dije, porque me atreví a ponerla entre la espada y la pared, si se que nos atraemos mutuamente… lo puedo sentir al darme cuenta de que ella responde muy bien a mis besos, que le gusta que le de pequeños besos en su cuello tan frágil y delicioso, que su pequeño cuerpo reacciona de una forma tan sensual al momento que la toco. Dios mío quitame estos pensamientos de la mente antes de que aviente todo mi autocontrol por la borda y me le habiente encima, pues no puedo soportar oler su delicioso aroma sin comérmela entera. La volteo a ver por unos segundos y me gusta el panorama… me gusta como se queda viendo hacia la nada mientras se tocas sus rosados labios con una mano. Quisiera saber en que piensa, que la tiene asi… por un momento ruego a todo ser poderoso que yo sea esa causa pero no lo puede ser cierto eso, no lo puedo creer porque no se lo que siente por mi… si solo me hubiera respondido cuando le dije Te Quiero todo seria diferente. Tal vez me precipité pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto y ni idea del por que.

-¿un millón de euros por saber que es lo que pasar por tu cabeza?- le pregunte haciéndola brincar pues la asuste

- ¿eh?- sonreí al ver que sacudía la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas – no pues en nada en especial, solo que…- yo sabia lo que venia pero no quise saberlo ahorita asi es que

Levante la mano para que no prosiguiera

- shhhhhhhhh aquí no, mejor deja llegamos y después me dices todo lo que quieras- le puse los ojitos de perrito pero creo que no sirvieron por que empezó a protestar

- pero necesito decírtelo antes que…-

- por fa Ginny no… piénsalo bien y después platicamos. No estamos muy lejos, solo dame 5 minutos mas- y la expresión que puso en cuanto se lo dije no me gusto en lo absoluto

- ¿ya te arrepentiste?- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

- ¡no, claro que no!... ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunte indignado y agacho la mirada – Ginny voltéame a ver y dime si tengo cara de arrepentimiento- la volteé a ver y sonreí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que veía en mi cara era todo menos arrepentimiento – ¿lo ves?... mira ya llegamos- le informe en cuanto entre al club

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me pregunto y me divirtió la mueca que hizo

- bueno pues vine a distraerme un poco, tengo mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí y ya me hace falta- y sin mas estacione mi carro enfrente de la puerta principal y le ayude a bajar y me divirtió el hecho de de que todavía tuviera su cara de total confusión – vamos Gin no pongas esa cara y vamos a divertirnos ¿no?-

- pero yo pensé que querías platicar las cosas… ahora como te voy a decir que yo también te quiero- por lo que veo ni ella misma supo lo que decía hasta que lo proceso por que se tapo la boca con las dos manos pero yo me le quede viendo con una sonrisa de bobo que les juro que hasta yo mismo me hubiera reído si fuera capaz de verme

- ¿lo dices enserio?- yo no podía creerlo, pensé que no lo pensaba de esa manera

- claro, yo no digo las cosas solo por decirlo… se que a lo mejor los dos estamos equivocados con esto pero de mi parte estoy segura que siento esto por ti, aunque no se lo que siento pero creo que lo podíamos denominar como cariño, no se si dure, o se fortalezca pero es lo que siento en estos momento y estoy muy segura de ello- en todo su repertorio no bajo ni un solo segundo la vista y eso me gusto por que se que decía la verdad y no solo por que yo lo dije primero.

Me le quede viendo a los ojos embelesado haciendo que se sonrojara pero no rehuyó a mi mirada y eso me dio la fuerza para agarrarla de la cara y pegar mis labios contra los de ella. Fue el beso mas lento y mas romántico en toda mi carrera de Casanova y el que afortunadamente mas disfrute. Duramos poco pero lo disfrutamos con toda el alma que no quería separarme de ella ni un segundo. Junte nuestras frentes y hable

-me gustas mucho Ginevbra Molly Weasley y me encantas- le confesé y ella soltó una risita

- odio que me digan por mi nombre completo pero me encanta como lo dices… eres la primera y única persona que puede vivir para contarlo- nos reímos los dos y esta vez fue ella la que me beso un poco con mas de fogosidad pero una tocesita nos separo.

Volteé a ver al del ballet parking esperándonos y sonreí al pensar que tenia mucho tiempo ahí mirándonos mientras nosotros nos olvidábamos del mundo entero.

-ejem si es tan amable de entregarme las llaves de su carro por favor – nos dijo con impaciencia pero me di cuenta de que sonreía

-claro que si- y sin mas se las di y guie a Ginny hacia adentro.

Estuvo callada en lo que revisaban mi membrecía y todo ese show, cuando volteé se me hizo raro que se atuviera viendo la ropa como si fuera algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte en cuanto me acerque a ella

- ¿Cómo que?... ¿ya te fijaste que vengo en traje?- ufff esa mujer me va a matar de un susto un dia de estos

- por eso no te preocupes se puede arreglar… creo que aquí te proporcionan lo necesario ven vamos- la guie para que me siguiera y proseguí- además yo tampoco vengo muy cómodo si te das cuenta-

- eso si- dijo como si nada

- bueno pues mira ahí están los vestidores y te espero en 15 minuto aquí mismo para ir a echarnos un partidito de tenis o lo que quieras ¿te parece?- parecí ver un deje de duda en su mirada pero fue por una milésima de segundo

- si, esta bien- y sin mas me dio un beso rapidito y se dio la media vuelta.

Como es obvio yo me quede en la baba una vez mas admirando su bella anatomía, y es que esas piernas, esa espalda, ese trasero pues me volvían mas loco de lo que estaba. Y repasando la canción de hace un rato me di la media vuelta y me fui a cambiar… no sin antes encontrarme con un par de niñas que me pidieron un autógrafo y me preguntaron por Ginny pero no me sacaron ni una sola palabra de ella.

**(Ginny) **

Oh Dios mío ¿Qué eh echo?... bueno si lo se. Dios le dije a Harry que lo quería… si yo no me enamoro asi de fácil. Lo mío es ir por lo seguro, no por el gusto… pero es que no puedo negar que me encanta todo de el. Pero como no quererlo si es una dulzura de hombre, es inteligente, sensato… bueno a veces, caballeroso, guapo… con esos ojos verdes, esa boca, esas manos, le encantan muchas cosas que a mi me gustan. Ginevbra estas cayendo muy bajo y lo peor de todo es que me gusta sentirme bien a su lado, me gusta el sentimiento de protección cada vez que esta a mi lado. Pero lo peor de todo es que apenas lo conozco unas cuantas horas. Jamás creí en el amor a primera vista, y aunque se que no es amor, el muchacho me gusta mucho y me atrae como ningún otro… ya ni con Michael, que creía que era el amor de mi vida.

-gracias- le regale una sonrisa a la muchacha que fue tan amable de proporcionarme algo mas sensato para la ocasión y me dispuse a cambiarme pero fui interceptada por 3 chavas que me acusaban con la mirada

- ¿Quién eres tu y que tienes que ver con Harry?- pestañe confusa pues a esas no las conocía

- ¿para que lo desean saber?- ja yo no me iba a dejar de esas escuinclas… no señor

- por que necesitamos saber todo lo referente a el, somos sus fans numero uno y no queremos que sufra por una tipa como tu- espeto una de ellas, que por cierto era muy bonita a pesar de su forma de hablarme

- pues no es por nada pero eso no les incumbe en lo absoluto y si no tienen nada mas que decir, me voy a cambiar- ufff escuinclas desesperantes estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de los cambiadores cuando escuche una frase que me dejo helada como la misma nieve

- de esto se debe de enterar Cho… ella debe de hacer algo- me volteé lentamente y me di cuenta que ninguna de las tres se habían dado cuenta que las había escuchado por lo que camine muy despacio para que no me escucharan.

Y lo logre por que las tres brincaron cuando me plante atrás de una de ellas y con voz de ultratumba les hable

- ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Chang con todo esto?- no se por que pero en cuanto pronuncie ese nombre el coraje se me subió a la cabeza

- ¿Cómo conoces a Cho?- pregunto la mas bajita de todas

- como la conozco es lo de menos, lo que yo quiero saber que tiene ella que ver con todo esto- mi voz era de un tono de que no quería replicas de ningún tipo

- pues que… pues… - trato de decirme algo la que hasta este momento no había abierto la boca para nada

- ¡ya dime!... ¿Qué tiene que ver esa con ustedes?- mi erguí para que me vieran bien, pues yo podía ser tan intimidante como mi madre a pesar de nuestra estatura

- pues que ella nos mando a cuidar a Harry cuando ella no pudiera- ahhhhhhhh que coraje, hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieran dicho… pero lo dicho, dicho esta

- pues dile a esa que digo yo… Ginny Weasley, apréndete bien el nombre… Ginny Weasley le manda decir que si tantos tiene para andar cuidando la vida de Harry que los tenga para hacerlo ella sola. Dile que quiero hablar con ella personalmente, que me mande decir la hora y el lugar, díganle que si quiere saber como encontrarme… que busque a Harry- uff lo que es tener el temperamento de los Weasley's.

Me di la media vuelta y me apure a cambiarme pues solo tenia la mitad de tiempo y no quería hacer esperar a Harry y mientras me cambiaba necesitaba pensar si decirle o no a Harry. Este asunto también lo incluye a el pero no se como valla a reaccionar con todo esto, no creo que lo mejor es decírselo de todos modos el que se lo diga no va a cambiar que me encuentre con ella, por eso primero necesito aclarar nuestra situación para ver que es lo que voy a defender, si no tengo nada que defender le diré que tiene el camino libre pero si lo tengo luchare con todo pues tengo carácter pero sobre todo orgullo y una loca psicópata como lo es Chang no me va a arruinar lo que puede ser.

Salí lo mas rápido posible y vi que Harry ya estaba ahí con las tres escuinclas que me encontré en los vestidores, carraspea al llegar junto a ellos y las tres pusieron una cara de terror que me dio mas que risa.

- ¿de que me perdí?- pregunte dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca

- este… nosotras ya nos vamos… vamos chicas nos esperan- y sin mas las tres nos dejaron solos mientras que el no me dejaba de mirar con curiosidad y yo no dejaba de sonreír pues me gustaba causar ese efecto sobre la gente

- ¿me podrías explicar que fue todo eso?- mi niño de ojos verdes me pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por su ya despeinado cabello

- nada, yo solo pregunte si me perdí de algo- me hice la desinteresada pero yo sabia que no iba a poder contra esos hermosos ojos verdes – esta bien te lo voy a decir- le empecé a explicar desde que me encontré con esas tipas en los vestidores

- ¿le mandaste decir a Cho que querías verla?- su semblante era de incredulidad - ¡No!- me quede impactada ante tal negación pues quien era el para decirme que hacer o que no… ummm no me contesten

- pero Harry, solo quiero que me deje en paz pero sobre todo a ti, quiero dejarle claro que no se tiene por que meter conmigo- trate de replicar y su semblante de dureza, que apareció con el "¡NO!" desapareció por completo

- Ginny te vas a ir a meter a la boca del lobo, yo no voy a permitir que ella te haga algo- en cuanto me dijo eso me abrazo y sentí bien rico

- lo se por eso quiero ir además no me gusto para nada que te ande espiando a donde quiera que vallas, no es nada tuyo para que lo haga- me cruce de brazos y me di la media vuelta por lo que no vi su expresión

- esta bien, como tu quieras y lo desees. Pero no quiero que nos arruine nuestro momento de relajación asi es que hay que olvidarnos de que existe en este mundo alguien llamado Cho y vamos a disfrutar- me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes y calurosas manos y la verdad mis defensas bajaron hasta el uno porciento

- ok vamos- trate de caminar pero no me dejo, yo iba a protestar hasta que sentí sus deliciosos labios sobre mi cuello –ummmm- y por inercia cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por esos ricos labios

- hueles delicioso- me dijo al oído haciendo que por mi columna pasaran muchas descargas eléctricas

- Harry- se oyó como suplica eso pero no para que lo dejara de hacer si no para que siguiera. Pero eso no sucedió porque un ruido detrás de nosotros hizo que volteáramos, huy no era nada importante pero la magia del momento ya había desaparecido.- este… vamos- dije yo un poco incomoda mientras yo sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- ejem si vamos- el también se veía incomodo pero adorablemente sexy

Me guio hasta el campo de tenis, me explicaba como si fuera mi guía particular pero en muchas de las veces perdía el hilo de la platica por estar admirando tan bello paisaje pues gracias al pantalón y la camisa deportiva que eran un poco pegadas, pues yo podía admirar su delicioso cuerpo. "Por Dios Ginny estas cayendo muy bajo, ¿desde cuando a ti te interesa eso?"

- mira aquí es, ¿de que lado te gustaría estar?- me pregunto pero escenas no aptas para menores llegaron a mi cabeza y debí reflejarlas en mi mirada por que se puso rojo- eh ¿de que lado de la cancha?- se corrigió y me hizo reir

- del lado izquierdo- y sin mas empezamos una partida de tenis aunque después de una hora estábamos empatados a 15-15 y ninguno de los dos nos rendíamos pero estábamos ya cansados – ríndete Potter, jamás podrás con una Weasley- trataba de auto convencerme porque yo tambien ya estaba mas que cansada

- obvio que no me rendiré- y el testarudo como solo el puede

- esta bien, esta bien… tu ganas, ya no puedo mas- y sin mas me senté en la banca mas cercana y el no tardo en imitarme y sentarse a un lado mío

- eres buena, no lo puedo negar… nadie me a aguantado mas de 30 minutos en un partido de tenis-

- eso es para que aprendas que con una Weasley no se puede tan fácilmente- respondí solemnemente y no se porque pero me esperaba la respuesta que me dio a continuación

- pero Ron nunca me ha aguantado ni 15 minutos- ¿Qué les dije?

-si pero mi hermano es un caso aparte- se empezó a reir y no me quedo de otra que imitarlo pues su risa me contagio

- bueno vamos por que ya es un poco tarde y creo que todos se han de preguntar en donde estamos- me tendió la mano y yo con gusto la recibí

- esta bien pero conste que es encontra de mi voluntad- le mande mi sonrisa mas encantadora y creo que surgió efecto porque puso una cara de baboso ¡ja!

- ejem vamos- se sonrojo al darse cuenta del efecto que cause en el

- si vamos- y yo con toda calma y naturaleza lo agarre de un brazo e íbamos platicando hasta que escuchamos su teléfono que estaba sonando.

Lo saco de la bolsa del pantalón y frunció el ceño y al ver mi cara de no saber nada me enseño y vi que tenia al menos unas 10 llamadas perdidas como 7 de su mama y el resto mi hermano. Nos quedamos viendo con cara de circunstancias…

- ¿para que te querrán con tanta insistencia?- le pregunte y el nada mas alzo los hombros pero ni siquiera se movió- ¿no les vas a llamar?-

- oh si… si- medio lento el muchacho pero en fin.

Primero le marco a mi hermano y por mas que insistí que no lo hiciera no me hizo caso

-¿Qué paso?-

-_nada solo que tu madre te anda buscando- _alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Ron decía

-¿para que?-

-_no tengo la mas mínima idea pero que la llamaras lo mas pronto posible creo que era urgente. Kasandra le pregunto que pasaba pero dijo que hasta que no hablara contigo no iba a decir nada, nosotros ya vamos para tu casa, allá nos vemos- _la explicación de mi hermano me dejo con muchas dudas

- ok esta bien ahí nos vemos, voy saliendo del club- y sin mas colgó pero no espero mucho y supongo que le marco a su mama- ¿bueno?... ¿Qué paso mama?-

-_Harry necesito que vengas lo mas rápido posible, ocurrió algo ojala que Kasandra y tu lleguen juntos, necesitamos actuar rápido- _eso si que me impacto pues la señora Potter se escuchaba muy acelerada

- ¿pero mama que paso?... ¿Por qué tan acelerada?... ¿les paso algo?- la voz de Harry me alarmo y me enterneció a la vez pues se notaba que su familia era primordial

- _no hijo no te apures nosotros 4 estamos bien pero no pierdas tiempo y vente lo mas rápido que puedas por favor-_

-claro voy para allá y cualquier cosa avísame- y sin as colgó pero no esperamos mucho y nos fuimos a cambiar.

Dure 5 minutos cambiándome, todo un record, ya tendré tiempo para bañarme. Cuando salí, Harry ya estaba pidiendo su carro.

-ya estoy aquí ¿listo?- le pregunte y vi que su cara reflejaba la angustia

- si vamos- no dijo nada más y me agarro de la mano

Luego, luego salimos de ahí, no soltó mi mano y no hice nada para que me soltara. Si con ese gesto le deba apoyo se lo daría sin rechistar. No hablo para nada y solo estaba al pendiente del celular.

-cálmate Harry, estoy aquí para apoyarte- yo no sabia mas que decir pero eso lo dije sinceramente

- gracias – y sin mas no metimos en un profundo silencio hasta que no llegamos a su casa- bueno pues ya llegamos-

Estaciono el carro enfrente de la entrada y con rapidez entramos en la casa para encontrarnos con toda la familia reunida, bueno solo eran Draco, 'Mione, Neville, Blasie, mi hermano y la familia de el pero todos tenia una cara de circunstancias que no podían con ellas.

-ya llegue ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Harry sin importarle que nadie había reparado que estábamos ahí

-Harry que bueno que ya estas aquí- su padre se levanto

- bueno pero díganme ¿Qué paso?- mi niño se notaba intranquilo

- pues tu abuela esta gravemente en el hospital y quiere verte específicamente a ti – su madre le informo por que James se veía que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra

-¿mi abuela Helena?... ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto una vez mas Harry consternado pero sin dejarme de agarrar la mano, cosa por la que nadie opino

- tuvo una recaída. Tu padrino y Beth ya van para allá al igual que Remus y Tonks- el señor Potter le dijo con una voz demasiado triste que me conmovió demasiado

- ¿y nosotros que estamos esperando?- la reacción de Harry nos tomo por sorpresa- ustedes ya deberían de estar allá con ella, simplemente me hubieran avisado y punto… vamos- y sin mas se dio la media vuelta y todos los seguimos, bueno yo lo seguía aunque no quisiera pues no me había soltado ni un solo segundo, pero cuando voltee no me gustaron las miradas de mi hermano y de mi cuñada.

No les tome ni la mas mínima importancia, y me metí al carro junto con Harry. Les juro que los siguientes 20 minutos fueron peor que un martirio pues estaba tan callado pero se notaba en su cara la frustración pero sobre todo la tristeza, se veía que lo de su abuela le dolía mucho y sentí un gran respeto por el por que no cualquiera es capaz de demostrar el amor aunque sea hacia su familia. Llegamos mas rápido de lo que me esperaba pero era una emergencia asi es que ¿Qué mas podía esperar?... me pregunto como se sentirá Harry…

-Todo va a estar bien- le dije y me respondió con una sonrisa a medias

-

**(****Harry James Potter Evans)**

Se preguntaran que como me siento ¿no?... ¡pues MAL! Ummmm Bueno ni tan mal des pues de todo pues a mi lado tengo el apoyo de Ginny y sentir su mano enlazada con la mía me hace sentir mucho mejor y hace que no piense cosas malas. Me afecto mucho el saber que mi abue tuvo una recaída y mas por que hace mas de un año que no las tenia, se supone que ya estaba mucho mejor y el hecho de que le pase esto me deja consternado porque estoy muy apegado a ella, la quiero demasiado desde chiquito es mi preferida y no es que no quiera a la mama de mi mama pero pase mucho mas tiempo con mi abuela paterna pues como estuvo enferma pues se fue a nuestra casa y paso mas de dos años con nosotros. Ojala que no sea nada grave… pero una cosa ¿Por qué precisamente me quiere ver a mi?... ¿Qué tendrá que decirme? No Harry no dejes que ese tipo de cosas, se va a poner bien ya lo veras.

No me había dado cuenta de que conforme yo pensaba cosas malas, mi mano apretaba más la de Ginny y no lo note hasta que me dijo…

-Todo va a estar bien- y le creí y fue por eso que le sonreí, a medias pero lo hice

No le conteste nada por que la verdad es que no pude, siento que si abro la boca se me van a salir las lágrimas y no quiero que ella me vea asi tan débil. Yo se que el ser débil te hace fuerte pero no en estos momentos en los cuales mi familia necesitaba mas de mi pues mi padre no soportaría la perdida de mi abuelita, pues ella fue su soporte cuando mi abuelo murió. Lily también la quería mucho, se convirtió en una madre para ella cuando, por problemas familiares, se separo de mi abuela Rose por un tiempo. Para nosotros tres (Kasandra, John y yo) pues era la que nos ayudaba muchas de las veces con nuestras travesuras.

Llegamos mas rápido de lo que yo me esperaba pero la verdad es que yo todavia no procesaba el hecho de que pasáramos por esto de nuevo. Jamás me gustaron los hospitales y jamás me gustaran… yo la verdad no quería estar aquí pero tambien me ponia en el lugar de Helena y se que no le gustaría que yo me negara a verla… aunque para serles sincero jamás me rehusaría a verla sin importar el lugar. Dude por unos minutos y esto lo noto Ginny y me apretó una vez mas mi mano, pues jamás la solté, dándome un poco de serenidad y lo logro porque sentí una sensación de paz que no la pude explicar ni en mi mente. Le agradecí infinitamente con la mirada pues estaba siendo un gran apoyo para mi, asi seria mas fácil reponerme y ser fuerte para mi familia.

Entramos en silencio y vi como mi padre iba entrando hacia el estacionamiento pero no me quise detener pues quería verla lo más pronto posible. Llegamos a la recepción pero antes de que dijera algo la chava empezó a alocarse

- ¡oh dios mío no lo puedo creer!... pero si es Harry Potter- la chica, que por cierto era muy linda por que negarlo, saco una pluma de no se de donde y un papel y lo estiro hacia mi. Por un segundo no pude reaccionar – ¿me das un autógrafo?- me pregunto

- este… si claro pero me podrías…- trate de hablar pero de nuevo me interrumpió

- huy ya me imagino la envidia de Catherine cuando se entere de que te conocí en persona- por lo visto estaba demasiado emocionada pero ¿Qué no veía la cara de sufrimiento que tenia o que?

- si… este me podrías decir en que numero se en…- y ahí va otra vez la burra al trigo

- ¡oh Dios conocí a Harry Potter en persona!... oh soy tan pero tan afor…- pero nunca supe que seria y todo gracias a Ginny

- ¡si ya todo el hospital se entero de que tan afortunada eres!... ahora nos podrías hacer el maldito favor de decirnos en donde queda el cuarto de la Sra. Helena Potter o me veré en la penosa necesidad de que lo hagas a fuerzas ¡y veras que afortunada eres después de todo!- Ginny por poco y se subía al escritorio solo no lo hizo por que la agarre

- si dinos donde queda el cuarto por favor- repetí mirándola seriamente para que viera que lo que dijo Ginny era enserio pero por dentro me estaba carcajeando por la cara de terror que tenia la pobre chava

- este… este si, esta en el 4to piso cu…cuarto numero 301 cerca de…del ascensor- la pobre muchachita tartamudeaba sin quitarle la mirada a Ginny que sonreía como loca psicópata

- este si… gracias- y sin mas tuve que llevármela de ahí lo antes posible pues no se de lo que pueda ser capaz esta niña- Ginny calmate- le susurre y creo que fue lo suficiente para que se calmara

- si… si estoy clamada… ¿vamos?- se arreglo el cabello y la ropa y sonrió como si no hubiera amenazado a nadie hace menos de 5 minutos, y yo la verdad no me pude aguantar y me empecé a reir a todo pulmón hasta que un doctor que iba pasando me callo – shhhhhhhhh cállate- me callo ella también pero se empezó a reir por lo debajo también

- ok, ok vamos- llegamos hasta el cuarto piso y por unos segundos me quede petrificado pues en realidad no quería estar ahí, tuve el impulso de darme la media vuelta y alejarme del hospital lo mas lejos posible… irme fuera del país si era posible pero…

- Harry ya estamos aquí, tienes que ser fuerte… eres fuerte. Recuerda que tu familia esta contigo, todos estamos contigo y si tu abuela te quiere ver es por algo, no la defraudes. Además es me hombres llorar- y sin mas me dio un corto beso en los labios que para serles sincero fue mas que suficiente para recargarme con muchas fuerzas.

- gracias pelirroja- y sin mas empecé a caminar hacia el cuarto que me dijeron pero conforme avanzaba sentía un peso mas sobre mi.

Me detuve por unos segundos en la puerta y decidí entrar, quería terminar con esto lo antes posible y sobre todo antes de que mis papas llegaran. El cuarto estaba callado y en penumbras, solo estaba prendida una lámpara a un lado de la cama de mi abuela. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y con mucho silencio llegue hasta la cama… lo que vi me dejo sorprendido pues de ella emanaba una paz y una tranquilidad que suavizo todos mis tensados músculos. Se veía tan hermosa a pesar de su palidez, hasta parecía que estaba soñando algo demasiado bueno pues tenia una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Tuve la necesidad de pasar mi mano por su delicado rostro, pero tuve miedo de despertarla de ese paz que se reflejaba en todo su ser. Al verla asi recordé todos y cado uno de los momento que pase junto con ella… todos los abrazos, besos, caricias, regaños, risas, lagrimas, cada uno de sus gestos, muecas, sonrisas, absolutamente todo. Y hasta ahorita me doy cuenta de cuan valiosa es esa mujer que descansa en esta cama de un hospital y se me hace totalmente injusto, pues ella no se lo merece.

Tan sumido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mi abuela me veía con sus hermosos ojos miel, tan cargados de amor y cariño que me hace sentir un insensible pues no creo que sea capaz de reflejar tanto amor como ella, hasta que me agarro de mi mano que descansaba a un lado de ella.

- abuelita- susurre tan bajo que se me hizo raro el escucharme a mi mismo

- Harry, mi vida… viniste- me dijo con esa voz tan maravillosa

- ¿Cómo no iba a venir?... no te iba a dejar sola, nunca- me senté a un lado de ella disfrutando de esa belleza que tenia enfrente de mi y que nunca me habia dado cuenta

- gracias…- y sin mas me dio un apretón a mi mano que hizo que revolotearan mas de 1000 mariposas en mi estomago

- ¿gracias por que?- pregunte sacado de onda- si hay que dar las gracias ese debo de ser yo… gracias por ser mi abuela y comportarte como tal. Jamás podré pagarte todo lo que hiciste y sigues haciendo. Te quiero mucho- no pude evitarlo y por mi cara surcaron varias lágrimas tanto de felicidad como de tristeza.

- ¿Cómo no quererte si eres único?- me acaricio la mejilla y yo por inercia cerré los ojos para disfrutar de ese calido contacto – me acuerdo que cuando me entere que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, sentí lo mismo que cuando yo esperaba a tu padre y siempre que tenia oportunidad sobaba la barriga de tu madre y empezaba a hablarte. Quería que supieras, que aquí afuera, te queríamos mucho incluso antes de saber si eras niño o niña… te ame desde el primer dia que me entere que iba a tener un nieto, y no es que no quiera a tus hermanos porque los quiero a los 3 por igual, pero eres el primero. Incluso tu abuelo, a pesar de su enfermedad, se sintió tan alegre que parecía niño chiquito con juguete nuevo. Cuando naciste me propuse a que tuvieras todo el amor del mundo… que interesaba si teníamos posición económica o no, yo lo único que quería es que fueras feliz y amado, y creo que me voy a ir feliz al saber que logre mi propósito… eres una persona excelente Harry, nunca dejes que lo malo gobierne en ti… prométeme que ante todo el amor lo vas a tener- me dijo y les juro que estaba llorando a lagrima viva pues nunca me espere que me dijera eso.

- abuelita…- susurre y no la deje continuar- creo que me eh enamorado- fue un milagro que me alcanzara a escuchar

- hijo que alegría y ¿quien es la afortunada?- me pregunte y no se por que pero me dio la impresión de que ya mas o menos sabia de quien se trataba

- Ginny-

- hijo te felicito, los Weasley son unas personas muy buenas, solo tratala con amor y ante todo respeto y de nuevo me alegra mucho el saber que por fin te me has enamorado-

- eso espero- sonreí de medio lado rogando con todas mis fuerzas que asi fuera, nos quedamos unos segundos callados pero ella siguió con su repertorio

- Harry conforme creciste yo me sentí mas y mas orgullosa de ti, tanto como mi hijo y Lily hicieron un buen trabajo contigo pues cuando nació tu hermana eras el mas feliz de todos con la noticia, me acuerdo que a pesar de saber solo unas cuantas palabras nos dejabas saber que amabas a tu hermana demasiado y que la ibas a cuidar y nunca la ibas a dejar sola. Y asi era, pues cuando se despertaba a madia noche y lloraba eras el primero que llegaba a su lado aunque fuera a gatas y le empezabas a hacer mimos para que dejara de llorar. Por eso te pido que sigas asi, cuídala de todo y de todos pero no la sobre protejas… ella necesita su espacio pero sobre todo crecer por ella misma. Tiene todo el derecho de tener novio a la hora que se le plazca pero tambien ayúdala a tomar las decisiones correctas para que no sufra mucho, solo quiero que la protejas de las caídas que tenga- yo no se como le hacia pero justamente me lo tenia que decir hoy que nos peleamos por eso…

- claro que si, justamente hoy nos peleamos por ello… anda con Ryan pero…- no me dejo terminar, como siempre

- déjala que ande con el, es un buen muchacho… no le quites el derecho a ser feliz solo por que tu crees que no es el indicado para ella. Solo ella sabe sus gustos y tú no te tienes porque meter-

- este bien…- suspire pues no le podia negar nada a esa preciosa persona que era mi abuela

- John… cuídalo tambien y enséñale lo mismo que te enseñaron a ti. Se un ejemplo para el para que pueda ser mejor persona cada día… déjalo que haga travesuras pero tambien llámale la atención cuando sea necesario, no lo dejes tan abandonado… se que la diferencia de edad es mucha pero no lo dejes crecer solo y dale tanto amor como el que te dieron a ti, ese niño es la belleza de tu madre pero se parece todo a tu padre cuando tenia su edad… si no fuera por Remus tu padre hubiera echo trizas el colegio en un solo día- nos empezamos a reir pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir – a tu madre la quiero como a una hija, no corrección tu madre es la hija que nunca tuve… fue y seguirá siendo la persona mas inteligente y mas buena que conozco, tiene un corazón de oro inigualable… mi hijo se saco la lotería con ella. Quiérela mucho pero sobre todo respétala por que no te vas a encontrar a una persona como tu madre en toda tu vida- suspiro y en su mirada apareció un brillo como nunca antes y me entere del por que después de sus siguientes dos palabras- Tu padre… ¿Qué te puedo decir de el?... es mi orgullo, mi chiquito, mi consentido… sabes que cuando tu padre nació realmente yo ya estaba un poco grande de edad pero por eso fue la luz de mi camino. Yo creí que jamás tendría la dicha de tener en mis brazos a un hijo, por eso cuando nos enteramos éramos los mas felices de todo el mundo, tu abuelo rejuveneció en cuanto se entero que iba a ser padre… cuando nació fue recibido y puesto en una cuna de oro junto amor y cuidados, por eso fue tan egocéntrico pero como no consentirlo si fue un hijo excepcional. Nunca me desobedeció, me grito o se quejo cuando lo regañaba, ponia toda la atención que se requería cuando se trataba de algo serio. Aunque sea increíble de creer pero es cierto, siempre nos defendió con uñas y dientes, nos apoyo y ayudo en todo-

- abue ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunte después de un rato que nos quedamos en silencio

- por que te doy las riendas de mi familia, por que quiero que entiendas el valor de la familia. Ahora que ya no este yo… shhhhhhhhh no digas nada por que bien sabemos que no falta mucho para eso- me callo poniéndome un dedo en mis labios justo antes de que yo dijera algo- quiero que te hagas cargo de las acciones de tu abuelo y las mías… con gusto se las daría a tu padre, el sabe como manejarlas pero quiero que tambien formes parte en el trabajo de nuestra familia… quiero que seas parte de la generación de los Potter que ayudan con la labor de la empresa-

Yo la verdad no sabia que decir… si ya se que estudie negocios todo por la empresa pero nunca pensé que podría participar plenamente en ella. Me quede callado mientras que ella me veía esperando mi respuesta, yo no sabia si iba a poder con un cargo asi además de la banda, pensé que en lo único que esperaba trabajar era en la música y en nada mas. Pero al verla ahí acostada con su piel pálida y sus ojos esperando una respuesta pues no me pude negar y lo único que hice fue asentir con la cabeza… me sentía chantajeado pero de todos no me podia resistir.

- me alegro mucho, al menos asi me voy contenta- y sin mas cerro los ojos y suspiro, pero cuando abrió los ojos me pidió que fuera a ver si mi papa ya habia llegado.

** (GW) **

Pobre Harry, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda estar sintiendo en estos momento pero se que es fuerte y que con la ayuda de su familia y sus amigos –_sobre todo mi ayuda-_ podrá salir de esta, se que lo va a lograr. Y pensando en eso… Ginevra Weasley ¿en que demonios estabas pensando cuando sufriste ese ataque de histeria?... ahora va a pensar que estas rematadamente loca… bueno un poco mas de lo normal pero al fin y al cabo ¡loca!... estas re zafada Ginny, pero es que la vieja me saco de quicio; yo hasta lo eh besado y no lo ando predicando en los periódicos ¿o si?

Bueno dejemos mis locuras a un lado, yo solo espero que la Señora Helena este bien… digo no tengo el gusto de conocerla pero si Harry se puso asi es por algo… la debe de querer mucho. Bueno pues ya se tardaron un poco los demás, se supone que venían detrás de nosotros y ya pasaron mas de 10 minutos y ellos no entran, creo que los voy a buscar pero no mejor no, no quiero que el salga y no me vea.

-Ginny ¿y Harry?- el papa de Harry me espanto pues no había sentido su llegada

- esta allá dentro con ella, ya llevan un rato pero no creo que se tarde mucho- explique un poco cohibida pues todos estaban atentos a lo que yo podría decir

- ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?... ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lily muy angustiada

- no pues nadie ah venido, digo no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí –

- esta bien voy a ver que pasa como mi madre- anuncio James y Lily lo siguió de cerca y mientras tanto mi hermano se acerco a mi y me abrazo

- ¿Cómo esta Harry?- me pregunto en un susurro supongo que para que nadie nos escuchara

- pues un poco mal… pero vas a ver que pase lo que pase va a ser fuerte- exprese mis sentimientos

- eso espero chaparra… eso espero- me dijo un poco indeciso y por eso me quede un poco sacada de onda pero no dije nada mas y nos encerramos en un silencio que si no hubiera sido por James y Lily yo me hubiera vuelto loca

- ¿Cómo esta Helena?- pregunto Draco un poco mas pálido de lo habitual y de eso yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita

- esta estable- James lo dijo pero un poco inseguro y eso no me gusto para nada pues dejaba claro que las cosas no iban tan bien –voy por algo- apenas se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuchamos la voz de Harry

- no pa, mi abuelita quiere verte- no me gusto nada el echo de que tuviera la cara demacrada, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sin ese brillo que me gusta de ellos… tan solo de verlo asi se me acumularon las lagrimas en mis ojos

- ¿Cómo esta?- escuche que su padre preguntaba

- bien- asi de simple fue su respuesta que para nada nos convenció al igual que la de James

- esta bien, voy a pasar- y sin mas se dio la media vuelta y entro por donde su hijo había salido

** J/P **

Dios mío no te la lleves; no me dejes solo, ya te llevaste a mi papa y lo acepte por que la tenia a ella pero si ella se va ¿Qué voy a hacer? No podría aceptar el hecho de que te la lleves, la necesito para pedirle consejos, para que me ayude a educar a mis hijos, para ser mejor esposo, amigo y padre cada dia. Sin ella siento que soy un cero a la izquierda y no quiero que mi familia sufra por eso.

Bueno pues aquí estoy, tengo que ser fuerte por mi pero sobre todo por mi familia y por ella, no quiero que me vea mal porque siento que la hago sentir mal. Entro al cuarto y solo veo la luz de la lámpara que yace a un lado de ella, la veo con esa tranquilidad que emana de toda ella y siento que mis músculos se relajan. Trato de sonreír pero se que no me va a durar esa sonrisa; me acerco a su cama y no alcance a decir nada cuando abrió sus ojos y me miro con una ternura que hizo que las lagrimas se fueran acumulando en mis ojos.

-hijo no llores... –

-mami ¿Cómo no quieres que llore si estoy a punto de perderte?- no pude mas y empecé a llorar a lagrima viva sin reprimirme

- pero mi chiquito ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar?... acuérdate que siempre estaré contigo. Tu padre nunca nos dejo y yo tampoco. James quiero que entiendas que estas cosas pasan por algo. Hijo te amo y nunca lo olvides, además tienes ya una familia y tienes que ser fuerte por ellos ¿Dónde esta el James fuerte y seguro de si mismo?... mi bebe quiero que sigas asi- mi madre me acaricio la mejilla y cuando su mano se poso en mi barbilla, bese su mano mientras mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir- tengo algo que decirte, Harry acepto manejar las acciones de tu padre y mías. Te los pude dejar a ti pero quiero que tu hijo participe y sea parte de la empresa. Se que lo hará muy bien pero dejo un poder a tu nombre por cualquier cosa. Cuídalos mucho y quiérelos como yo te quise y si se puede mucho más. Cuida tambien de Lily, amala mucho y cuida tu matrimonio. Sigue siendo el hijo que has sido, ese hombre respetuoso, alegre, cariñoso, bromista pero tambien serio y dedicado a tus cosas. No sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti, fuiste mi luz cuando supe que iba a ser madre… eres todo lo que soñé. Te amo James nunca lo olvides… por favor dile a Sirius y Remus que los quiero como si fueran mis hijos y gracias por brindarte esa amistad y por ser tu hermanos, siempre supe que necesitabas a un compañero de juegos pero ya sabes que me era imposible por eso me alegre mucho cuando los conociste a ellos, acuérdate de siempre agradecerles por su amistad. Diles a todos que los amo con mi vida y que tus hijos me perdonen por no estar con ellos cuando sean padres pero que no importa por que desde donde este, estaré con ustedes y nunca; óyelo bien, nunca los voy a dejar- y sin mas me miro con un infinito amor y cerro los ojos y supe que el mundo ya no seria tan afortunado de tener a Helena Potter Black.

-mami… mami… no te vallas, no me dejes- trato de aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo pero se detiene el tiempo cuando siento su tacto sobre mi cara y por ultima vez en un susurro, que no se si es verdad o fantasía, me dice _"Te Amo James"_

Me quede con la vista perdida en su cuerpo mientras que mi mente recolectaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Se que mi vida no será la misma sin ella pero también se que es una mujer con palabra y que no me va a dejar solo nunca. No quería separarme de ella pero no me podía quedar aquí tampoco, afuera estaba mi familia esperándome y debía ser fuerte, por ellos pero sobre todo para no defraudarla a ella… a la persona mas hermosa y buena gente que eh conocido a lo largo de mi vida.

Salí, no sin antes de taparle su bello rostro con la sabana, me limpie lo ojos sin dejar que ni una lagrima me delatara. Todos voltearon a verme en cuanto salí, Sirius y Remus ya estaban ahí y sin mas abrasé a Sirius y sin palabras comprendió lo que yo quería decir. Me apretó más y yo empecé a llorar, sentí como alguien mas se nos unía al abrazo y hasta que no hablo no me di cuenta de quien era

- James aquí estamos contigo- la voz de Remus me tranquilizo un poco mas y tuve las fuerzas necesarias para levantar la vista

- ¿Pa que paso?- oigo a Harry preguntarme y sin mas lo abraze y le dije

- tu abuela se fue- y sin mas los dos caemos al suelo, yo no tenia fuerzas para sostenerme por si solo y Harry las perdio en cuanto le di la noticia

escuchaba que todos lloraban pero yo estaba concentrado en mi hijo mayor y sin mas mi Lily y mi otros dos hijos se unieron al abrazo y todos estabamos llorando.

- ¡no se tenia por que haber ido!... ¿Por qué nos dejo?- escuchaba como Harry se quejaba y yo mas me aferraba a el

- no nos dejo hijo, yo se que ahorita desde donde este ella nos esta viendo- escuche como Lily lo trataba de calmar pero conocia muy bien a mi mujer y se que esta tan destrosada como su hijo

- James necesitan ser fuertes- escuche a Sirius hablar y senti como era levantado por dos pares de manos

- si James aquí estamos todos- Remus me llevo hacia un sillón pero yo no quería sentarme, yo quería gritar y sacar todo lo que tenia adentro pero sabia que no tenia fuerzas para ello.

- Harry- escuche a Ron que llamaba a mi hijo y levante la vista.

Ron, Draco, Blasie y Neville abrazaban a Harry mientras que el no dejaba de llorar y se aferraba a la camisa de Ron, dejándola empapada de paso. Me acorde de lo que me dijo mi madre y sin mas me voltea hacia Remus y Sirius, que por cierto venia solo por que Beth no estaba a la vista.

- Sirius, Remus antes de que mi madre muriera me dio un recado para ustedes, me dijo…- yo no podia seguir pero tampoco no los iba a privar de las palabras de mi madre por lo que, a fuerzas, proseguí- me dijo que no se olvidaran que a los dos los amaba como sus hijos y gracias por la amistad que me brindaron siempre y que no me dejaran solo- y sin mas los dos me abrazaron dejándome claro que no tenían pensado hacerlo, se los agradecí – gracias a los dos por su amistad, sin ustedes no hubiera podido tener a mi familia y ni seguir adelante. Los quiero mucho-

- James como no quererte si eras el más guapo de la escuela, nada mas por que habías puesto los ojos en la pelirroja si no ahorita ya tendríamos como 20 Prongs tú y yo- mi hermano del alma no dejaba de bromear ni en estos momentos y lo agradezco por que ellos dos son una luz más en mi camino.

Y sin proponérnoslo todos nos empezamos a reir los tres, pero paramos abruptamente cuando escuchamos el grito de Harry antes de salir corriendo de la sala

- ¡NO QUIERO!-

* * *

**Que les parecio??**

Atte Nena Orion


End file.
